Where Fairies (also) Come From
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Tinkerbell discovers that a babies first laugh isn't the only way fairies are born, however, the knowledge leads the Tinker to a violent confrontation and a moral dilemma. [SEQUEL TO TINKERING TINK]
1. Chapter 1-1

**NOTE** : This particular story takes place between 'Tinkering Tink' and the 'Teaching Tink' series. To further narrow down where in the movies this takes place, it's after The Great Fairy Rescue, just before the events in Secret of the Wings. Now that the time-frame has been taken care of, enjoy. ^_^

Also, considering this story was getting ridiculously long for a single chapter, 50+ pages according to my word processor, I decided to split it into three parts, making it easy to read and able to be posted sooner. the remaining two parts are pretty much done, I just need to go through them for errors, so I predict (aiming for) the next two parts to be uploaded over the next two days.

* * *

With the sun high and bright in the sky, humming a cheerful tune, Silvermist happily water-skates along a pond, giggles of delight leaving her as she performs a few hops and mid-air twirls, soon leading up to performing a tight circle, rising the water under her as spins.

Briefly holding the act, a delighted laugh leaves the water-talent, before opening her eyes and seeing Tinkerbell a few times in her spin.

"Oh, hey Tink." greets Silvermist, as she lowers herself down and Tinkerbell lowering herself to her friend's level, who stands on the water's surface.

"Hi Sil. There's something I've been wondering about for awhile-"

"Oh how flattering..." interrupts Silvermist with a smile and lifts her hands to her cheeks. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking."

"W-What?" questions Tinkerbell, before blushing a bit and giving her friend a smirk. "I wasn't asking THAT, perv."

"Hehe, I'm only teasing." giggles Silvermist as she waves off the remark.

"Ugh, you and your teasing." replies Tinkerbell with a smile as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to hint at something you want from me?"

"Maaaybe." replies Silvermist as she turns towards land and skates toward it.

"Anyway..." starts Tinkerbell, flying by Silvermist and waiting for her at the edge of the pond. "I've been to the Mainland a few times now and something really strange occurred to me after our last visit."

"And what's that?"

"Human babies are made when two human's have sex, right?"

"Right."

"And a fairy is born when that baby laughs for the first time."

"Yeah..."

"But those fairies are born as adults. We can have sex like the human's do, so why arn't there ANY fairy babies or kids around here?"

After a moment, Tinkerbell sees a big grin come to Silvermist's face, before she asks...

"Have you tried?"

Tinkerbell sighs at the tease and shake her head a bit.

"Should've seen that one coming."

"Sorry, I just couldn't pass that one up, anyway, it's just the way it is, we're born from a babies first laugh. Besides, I don't think kids would be all that useful around here, every fairy here has a purpose."

"Maybe not any of the more dangerous jobs, like the Scouts, but I'm sure there are things a younger fairy could do. I still think it's strange that there aren't any babies or kids in Pixie Hollow."

"I don't think you should worry about it too much. As long as the human's keep making babies, there will always be new fairies."

"Yeah, I guess." replies Tinkerbell with a sigh.

"If your so disappointed, I'm sure a certain Dust Keeper- ow, hehe." replies Silvermist before she's stopped with a playful punch to the shoulder by a blushing Tinkerbell.

"Don't even go there! We're just friends!" declares the Tinker with an embarrassed smile. "Besides, my hands satisfy me just fine." she adds.

"How about trying someone else's." suggests Silvermist as she pokes the Tinker's belly, prompting a little giggle from her, before Tinker's lifts into the air.

"You must be horny right now."

"Would you like to find out?" asks Silvermist with a smile.

"Hehe, later Sil." replies Tinkerbell, before flying away.

Silvermist giggles briefly as Tinkerbell fly's off.

"She's still so fun to tease."

* * *

Leaving her friend, Tinkerbell is a little disappointed what Silvermist had to say about the matter of younger fairies. The Tinker may have yet to know the intimate touch of a Sparrowman; her thoughts turning to a certain Fast-Flying fairy lately, but she knew of sex and for human's, along with all the other animals, it lead to offspring, fairies seemed to be the odd ones.

That wouldn't do, she just had to know why.

* * *

Aimlessly flying around, lost in thought on the puzzling matter of the lack of younger fairies, the Tinker was currently flying over flower filled meadow, before seeing a purple blur come from behind her, followed by a gasp as the following trail of wind sends her spinning.

Feeling a hand on her head, stopping her, Tinkerbell sees Vidia as the world slowly stopped spinning.

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't see you there." comments the Fast-Flyer with a smile.

"Yeah, right..." mutters Tinkerbell, feeling Vidia's hand lower from her head and very briefly stroke her left cheek on the way down, still a bit dizzy, the Tinker didn't think anything of it.

"Seriously, you were moving so slow..." replies Vidia, fluttering behind the Tinker, grinning as she sees that Tinkerbell had failed to realize the view she had, of the Tinker's green panties, admiring the sight for a few moments before the Tinker gasps with her cheeks reddening as she feels Vidia pull down the back of her dress.

The Tinker quickly turns around, covering her butt.

"Geez, again!?" declares Tinkerbell, while she is very embarrassed, she felt a rush of excitement run through her. She knew she liked Vidia, but wouldn't even think of admitting it to her. Tinkerbell didn't know why, but it was soon after the event with Lizzie and her dad that Vidia's tricks and teases on her got a bit more physical. What ever the reason, despite the embarrassment brought from the teases, she secretly liked it and hoped for it sometimes.

"You're so fun to tease."

"How'd you like it I returned the favor?"

"You'd have to catch me first honey, but I don't see that happening anytime soon, or rather, never."

Although a bit annoyed with Vidia, the Fast-Flyer flies pass her and before she could get too far, Tinkerbell calls out to her.

"Hey wait."

"What is it now?" asks Vidia with a smirk.

However, Tinkerbell quickly thought against presenting the same question to Vidia as she did with Silvermist, as Vidia was younger.

"Actually... never mind."

"Oh come on, I'm curious now."

"Fine..." sighs Tinkerbell. "After spending some time on the Mainland, I realized fairies don't don't make babies like human's and the animal's do."

The Fast-Flyer gives the Tinker a puzzled look, before replying...

"It's always been that way, Fairies are born from a baby's first laugh."

"I know, we're born as adults, no younger. Isn't that weird?"

"It's what's normal for us, It's been that way when I was born and as far as I know, It's been that way before I was born. If anything, you're the weird one."

The Tinker's response is a slight frown and groan from Vidia's ending remark.

"Hehe, honestly though Tink, it's better this way, if a Fairy or Sparrowman wants, they can have all the sex they want and not worry about getting pregnant. Besides, babies are messy and noisy, and turn into trouble-makers as they grow, you only have to look as some of the younger animals to see that."

"All the animals around us can have babies, but we can't? That's just a little too weird for me to let go." replies Tinkerbell as she crossing her arms over her chest.

Following this comment, Tinkerbell sees Vidia's cheerful expression fade some, before rather calmly asking, more seriously...

"Do you want to have a kid that badly?"

"W-What, n-no!" quickly replies Tinkerbell as her face reddened considerably. "I'm just confused why we don't have babies like the other animals."

"Really?" asks Vidia with a little smirk.

"Y-yeah..." replies Tinkerbell, averting her eyes from the Fast-Flyer, as she thinks... ' _Beside, two Fairies couldn't make a baby anyway._ '

Vidia's smirk turns into a grin as she lifts a finger to her chin.

"Tink, which do you like more, Sparrowmen or Fairies?"

"W-Wha, w-what kinda question is that?" replies Tinkerbell, her face a red as can be. "D-Do I like F-Fairies? Hehe, hehe, I-I should get going." she adds, before quickly flying pass Vidia, whom watches her leave with a smile and a bit of color coming to her cheeks.

"Interesting, Tink's into Fairies. Just maybe..."

* * *

"Ugh, why would she ask me that out of the blue like that!?" groans Tinkerbell.

' _I know I like Vidia, but that doesn't really mean I'm into other Fairies, does it? I've never been with a Sparrowman or Fairy. But, when Sil teases me, I don't feel weird. But if a Sparrowman like Terrance did the same..._ '

Tinkerbell could barely imagine it before cringing with uneasiness at the thought, which that itself surprising her.

' _Wow, I guess I never really thought about it, maybe I am into Fairies rather than Sparrowmen._ '

"Well, the idea isn't that unusual, there are plenty of same-sex couples in Pixie Hollow." comments Tinkerbell, before a smile comes to her face. "Heh, I like Fairies, that's nice to know."

* * *

 **\- Tinker's Nook -**

Deciding to return home to spend a little time thanking the Vidia in her mind for the self-discovery, Tinkerbell is briefly side-tracked as she sees Fairy Mary flying towards her.

"Tinkerbell, you wouldn't happen to know where Clank and Bobble are would you?" asks the short Tinker.

"Nope, sorry, the last time I saw them was when we were working."

"Hmm, they don't seem to be here in Tinker's Nook, if you happen to find them, tell them I'm looking for them."

"Sure thing."

Fairy Mary starts to leave, but Tinkerbell gasps and quickly flies in front of her.

"Oh, wait, I have something I've been wondering about, I've asked some of my friends, without much success. But then I realized I can ask you, someone much old-" the Tinker pauses as she sees Fairy Mary glare are her. "U-Uh, someone with as much wisdom as you, would surely be able to answer my question, heh."

Fairy Mary gives her a smirk, before replying, "Very well, what can I help you with?"

"Why can't Fairies have babies?"

To Tinkerbell's surprise, while Silvermist and Vidia pretty much waved off the question, Fairy Mary clearly looked shocked.

"Fairy Mary?"

"U-Uh, W-We just can't. There's no need for us to make babies anyway, the method we have now works perfectly."

Tinkerbell found Fairy Mary's phrasing odd...

' _The method we have now?_ '

"But-"

"No buts Tinkerbell." interrupts Fairy Mary. "While I understand your curiosity, we fairies simply don't have babies, it's just the way it's been. And I don't want you discussing this nonsense with anyone else, understand?"

"What, why?"

"Who did you ask that question to?"

"Silvermist and Vidia." answers Tinkerbell.

"And how did they respond?"

"They pretty much said that it's normal."

"Exactly." replies Fairy Mary, before placing a hand to Tinkerbell shoulder with a smile. "You're an amazing Tinker and I know you want to figure something like this out, but there is nothing to figure out."

Tinkerbell sighs with a slump of her shoulders.

"Fine, I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right."

Tinkerbell resumes heading towards her home, while she agreed with Fairy Mary, she was only playing along, sure that she was keeping something from her, it was the same comment the older Tinker said that stuck in Tinkerbell's mind...

' _The method we have now..._ '

Fairy Mary watches Tinkerbell leave.

"If I know Tinkerbell, she's not going to let this go that easily. She's already mentioned this to two others... this is something the Queen should know about."

* * *

 **\- A short time later, Pixie Dust Tree -**

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Fairy Mary." greets Queen Clarion, the Tinker hovering in front of the smiling Queen.

"Something troubling has come to my attention Queen Clarion, Tinkerbell has begun to question why fairies can't have babies."

The smile on Clarion's face quickly fades.

"I see..." she replies, averting her eyes briefly in thought.

"She told me she asked Silvermist and Vidia about it, but didn't get the answer she was looking for."

"Hmm, while this is troubling, this day was bound to happen eventually, what I did so long ago finally catching up with me..." replies Clarion, turning and fluttering towards a window and looking out with a smile. "It honestly doesn't surprise me that Tinkerbell is the one asking this question, I always thought it would be a Tinker."

"I've told her to forget about it, but I know she won't let it go that easily." replies Fairy Mary.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't." replies Clarion, before lowering her gaze. "Maybe, it's time..."

"But Queen Clarion..." starts Fairy Mary, wide-eyed flying to the Queen's right. "Hasn't it been too long?"

"Yes... Much, much too long..."

* * *

 **\- The next day -**

Having not long finished her shift of work, Tinkerbell currently occupies her home, wearing only a pair of panties and a smile, with a bit of color on her cheeks.

Discarding her dress on the back of her chair for the moment, the Tinker walks to and sits on the edge of her bed, intending to spend a delightful half hour with her thoughts and hands.

However, moments into placing her right middle and ring fingers into her mouth, a knocking comes from her door, prompting a low groan of annoyance from the Tinker.

"Who is it?" asks Tinkerbell, hoping whomever it was didn't need her to get up.

" _Viola_." answers the visitor. " _Queen Clarion has requested to see you._ "

"The Queen?" questions Tinkerbell to herself, immediately wondering the reason, before standing and walking to her door, opening it just enough to peek her head out and see the Summoning Talent Fairy. "Right now?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yes, if I interrupted anything, I apologize, do you need a moment?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'll be just a sec." replies Tinkerbell, before closing her door, followed by a disappointed sigh.

* * *

 **\- Pixie Dust Tree -**

Walking into the Queen's home, Tinkerbell sees her near a window, facing the Tinker, with a smile.

"Thank you for coming Tinkerbell." greets the Queen as she flutters towards the Tinker, the two meeting in the middle of the room.

"Heh, well when the Queen calls, you come." replies Tinkerbell with a nervous giggle.

Queen Clarion gives a small chuckle in response, but her expression soon shifts to a more serious one, before commenting...

"I'll get right to it; Tinkerbell, I have been made aware of your curiosity concerning why there are no babies here in Pixie Hollow."

"Oh..." replies Tinkerbell as her gaze lowers, as she thinks, ' _I didn't know it was serious enough to get Queen Clarion's attention._ '

"Fairy Mary told you, right?" adds Tinkerbell.

"Yes, she also told me you have asked other fairies about the matter as well."

"Y-yeah, only two though." replies Tinkerbell, lifting her gaze to the Queen. "Silvermist and Vidia. They weren't very interested though."

"Tinkerbell, I can understand how this would be a very curious matter, especially as a Tinker, but I must insist that you do not pursue this any further."

"W-What? Why?" asks Tinkerbell, shocked by the Queen's request.

"It is not something you need to concern yourself with..." answers Queen Clarion, turning and heading back towards the window. "That is all, you may leave."

Following the end of her comment, the Queen's expression softens to one of concern.

"B-But..." starts Tinkerbell, hurt that the Queen shut her down like that, she couldn't disrespect the Queen by continuing to question her after Clarion ended the topic.

Confusion began to give wave to anger as Tinkerbell turns to leave, but delays in moving.

' _The Queen HAS to know something about it if she doesn't want me to talk about it._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _Maybe she even has the answer. Why keep it a secret though? I won't be able to let this go now if the Queen wants me to stop. I just have to know, I only hope the punishment isn't too bad..._ '

"No." comments Tinkerbell, turning to face the Queen, her face displaying a mix of both determination to stand her ground and fear that it was the Queen she was disobeying.

Queen Clarion, meanwhile, her face lightens up with a smile.

"I have to know." adds Tinkerbell.

"You'd risk punishment for this knowledge?" asks Queen Clarion.

"Y-Yes, which would be what, by the way?"

"One possibility is no longer being a Tinker." answers the Queen, prompting an audible gasp from the Tinker, whom looks down to the floor in thought.

' _One possibility..._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _That means there are others. Can I risk not being a Tinker though... but even if I'm not, it won't stop me from wondering why there are no babies or kids here._ '

"I..." starts Tinkerbell. "I, accept the risk."

"Having the knowledge will change nothing."

"I still have to know." replies Tinkerbell, flittering closer towards the Queen, in arms length behind her, her heart racing as she felt the Queen would come clean.

Tinkerbell is soon surprised as Clarion turns to face her and sees the Queen smiling at her, placing her right hand to the Tinker's left shoulder.

"Very well, I needed to know how serious you were to know..." states Queen Clarion, seeing the smile of relief on the Tinker's face from her passing the test, before the Queen looks out of the window and continues... "Long, long ago, around the time I had become queen, Pixie Hollow was filled families and children playing."

"So we could have babies!" declares Tinkerbell happily, "But why can't we now?"

"In my early years as queen." resumes Queen Clarion. "I noticed the Fairies and Sparrowmen weren't very efficient at their talents and it was because of the attention needed by their children."

"Well, isn't that a normal thing?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yes, it is, very normal..." replies Queen Clarion, pausing briefly as she takes a deep breath and slowly exhaling before continuing, "It started out as just a temporary experiment. I simply requested the fairies of Pixie Hollow to no longer have children."

"Really?" asks Tinkerbell, wide-eyed. "Everyone went along with that?"

"Heh, of course not." replies Clarion with a little chuckle. "Fairies we're still born from human babies first laughs, so their were no concern with us dying out or anything drastic like that. I explained my reasoning behind my request, that without having to worry about a baby or a child, efficiency could improve. Not all followed, but enough did and after a single generation of fairies, enough for the younger ones to grow up and have talents, I noticed efficiency began to increase, it wasn't a lot, but it was noticeable."

"Wow... I'm surprised they would actually go through with it." comments Tinkerbell. "But after the experiment, more babies started to be made, right?"

"That is where things took a surprising turn. Efficiency was up, fairies that didn't have children had more free time, some even did there job more, purely for the enjoyment they got from it, which also helped with efficiency. Over the passing years, more and more fairies decided not to have children, causing efficiency to rise steadily."

"So..." starts Tinkerbell. "...talents are getting better with their jobs, leading to more free-time, but without kids, what do they do with all that free time?"

"Heh, what do YOU with your free time?" asks Queen Clarion with a smile as she looks to Tinkerbell.

"Plenty, look for lost things, find and fix stuff, sometimes work extra shifts, spend time with my friends..." answers Tinkerbell with delight, her cheeks reddening a bit as she adds in her thoughts, ' _Spend time with myself._ '

"And that's what fairies did in the past." replies Clarion.

"But, didn't fairies miss having kids of their own?"

"Some did and children continued to be born, but at a significantly reduced rate." answers Clarion, averting her gaze from the Tinker. "Surprisingly, most were fine with it. Fairies were still being born from laughs, so their were plenty of new faces to meet. Eventually, while their were still a few babies and children here and there, it became the norm for fairies to be born from laughs and fairies born from sex to be seen as weird, which was not my intention at all."

"Wow... so fairies didn't want to have babies?"

"As shocking as it sounds, yes. It even reached a point where, it pains me to say, but unwanted pregnancies happened."

Tinkerbell's only response was covering her gasping mouth with a hand.

"Fairies began to come to me requesting a solution, they didn't want to worry about having children, they were happy with the way things had become." states Clarion, gazing out of the window, looking out to the fairies flying in the distance.

"But what could you do?" asks Tinkerbell. "It's not like you could just, stop fairies from having babies."

However, seconds after her comment, Tinkerbell notices the Queen's body language change, her head and wings lowered and the Tinker takes a step back in shock.

"C-Could you!?"

"It was what they wanted."

She had her answer, Queen Clarion was the source of the lack of babies. Tinkerbell didn't know what to say, taking a couple steps back.

Tinkerbell soon sees Queen Clarion turn to face her, worry plainly obvious on her face, asking...

"Do you hate me now? I am the reason no fairy in Pixie Hollow can have a child."

"I... don't know..." replies Tinkerbell, her teary gaze lowering to her stomach and placing her hands to her abdomen. As hurt as the Tinker felt, one thought came to her mind and lifts her gaze back to the Queen. "Since you did this, could you, undo it?"

Tinkerbell sees Clarion avert her gaze and the Tinker's heart dropped at the assumption. However, she was too quick to assume.

"If I wanted, yes." answers Clarion after a moment.

"You don't want to?" asks Tinkerbell.

"I do, but, I fear it's been too long, the fairies have adapted to what is now normal."

"..." Tinkerbell didn't know what to say to that, fairies unable to have children was the accepted norm, but another thought hit her. "What about you?"

"I am the same as every other fairy." answers Clarion, "I would not do this to everyone else and spare myself."

"You're that committed to this..." comments Tinkerbell lowly. "But what about the next queen? If you can't have a baby..."

"That has already been taken care of." replies Clarion. "I will have a successor when that time comes."

A few moments following Clarion's comment, Tinkerbell gasps as a realization hit her.

"Wait a minute, you did something to cause fairies to be unable to have babies."

"Right..." replies Clarion.

"You said you did it because the fairies wanted it, but if a new fairy is born, wouldn't you have to do whatever you did before, to that fairy?"

Queen Clarion briefly averts her gaze and sighs before looking back to the Tinker and hovering towards her, looking into her eyes.

"All newly born fairies; you, were born able to have children, I personally took that away from you."

Tinkerbell is at a momentarily lose for words, the more she learned, the less the news seemed to hurt, she was born able to get pregnant, but the queen took it away, yet she could also reverse it, it wasn't a permanent change. But that left one last question...

"How do you do it, prevent fairies from having babies?"

To Tinkerbell's surprise, as forthcoming Clarion was to answer her questions, she hesitates considerably as she looks away with a frown. Tinkerbell is patient though and waits the few moments before Clarion answers...

"I can't... won't, tell you the details, but I will say, it involves the pixie dust."

"The dust!?" gasps Tinkerbell. "Well, if you think about it, everyone needs dust and if you change the dust somehow, it would affect everyone. That's, actually a pretty good idea, it's efficient."

"Well it's nice to hear you appreciate the idea." comments Clarion.

"So..." starts Tinkerbell. "If we stopped using the dust, we'd be able to make babies again?"

"It would take some time, but yes. It would be a more, hindering method, but it would work."

"Wow..." replies Tinkerbell with a smile, assuming the better method was simply reversing what ever was done to the dust, allowing it to continue to be used. "I didn't know pixie dust could do more than help us fly and make things float."

Queen Clarion doesn't respond to this remark, though does turn her gaze back to Tinkerbell and comments...

"I don't think I have to tell you, but what you learn here, you have to keep secret."

"I find it hard to believe others would believe me even if I told them." replies Tinkerbell.

"Good, then there is something else I want to tell you, if you're interested."

"Of course."

Queen Clarion smiles, before beginning...

"As I'm sure you know, during the New Arrival ceremony, sometimes, there are times that the pre-selected talent items presented to the New Arrival don't respond."

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there when it happened, which I think has only happened once or twice scene I've been here." replies Tinkerbell. "Afterward, the New Arrival discovers their talent later."

"Correct, they are presented with the different items representing the respective talent until one responds. That is usually the end of it, but sometimes, rarely, it's not."

"Really?" gasps Tinkerbell. "A Fairy without a talent? They exist?"

"Hehe, no, every fairy has a talent." answers Clarion with a little chuckle. "Even the children of the past, they just needed to discover it. Of all the known talents, there is one that is not as widely known and only a select few know of it."

"A secret talent!?" asks Tinkerbell with wide-eyed curiosity and her wings fluttering in delight.

"Heh, yes, when all the other talents don't respond, by simple process of elimination, it only leaves the final one, the Breeding Talent."

"The Breeding..." starts Tinkerbell, clearly not expecting to hear of such a talent. "Wait, what!? There's a talent for that!? To make babies!?"

"Yes, however, it is not quite what I'm sure you're thinking, it is not a Breeding talent's 'job' to have babies, despite the name, they are Fairies and Sparrowmen that simply have the ability to create life."

"But a few moments ago, you just said all fairies could have babies if you wanted to change it. Why have a whole talent for something all Fairies and Sparrowmen can do?"

Clarion gives Tinkerbell a brief smile before answering...

"The Breeding Talent is one of the newer talents. During the, transition, towards what is the norm today, there were a group that strongly opposed the direction we were headed and separated from the rest."

Learning this surprising information, Tinkerbell is silent for a few moments, before the realization hit her, prompting a gasp from her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Fairies in the past separated from the rest and you just told me about the Breeding Talent, so that must mean, fairies exist today, that are having babies!" declares Tinkerbell gleefully.

Clarion's only response was a smile, which was all the response Tinkerbell needed for confirmation, the Tinker could barely contain her excitement, her wings fluttering and briefly hopping in place.

"I have to meet them! I wanna see a Fairy baby! I'm sure their really cute! Where do the Breeding Talents live!?"

"Hehe, my goodness, you're quite excited." comments Clarion.

"I just learned that a whole new group of fairies exist, of course I'm excited! Please tell me where they live, I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

"Well, they don't live here on the island." answers Clarion.

Despite the surprise of Clarion's answer, Tinkerbell is more delighted by the verbal confirmation that the fairies existed.

"So where do they live!?"

Clarion averts her eyes with a brief moment of thought, before looking back to Tinkerbell.

"You promise to keep this information to yourself?"

"I swear it on my pride as a Tinker!"

"Then follow me." replies Clarion as she flies pass the Tinker, who excitedly follows.

Tinkerbell is lead out of the Queen's home, then, to her surprise, high up into the air, able to look down at a great majority of Pixie Hollow, the mountain at the center of the island the only thing above them.

"Tinkerbell..." starts Clarion, pointing ahead. "Do you see that smaller island in the distance to the north?"

Thanks to the clear sky, Tinkerbell could easily see a flat island in the distance, covered in a thick forest, she'd seen it before, but paid it little attention.

"Yeah." replies Tinkerbell, though sighing in disappointment. "I'd have to save up a lot of dust just to make it over there, let alone getting back."

"But you wouldn't need as much dust as you think." comments Clarion with a smile. "Your scepter at the revelry was very beautiful."

"My scepter..." starts Tinkerbell, briefly wondering what the Queen was trying to hint at before it clicked. "Of course! My flying balloon! I can get there and back with no problem!"

"Not alone you won't." comments Clarion, turning to Tinkerbell and placing a hand to her shoulder. "They do not welcome outsiders they don't know."

The Tinker groans with the disappointing news, until...

"However, if I were to come with you..."

Tinkerbell's expression lights up as she looks to the Queen and sees her smiling.

"You'd come with me!?"

"Heh, I either come or you never go."

"I am perfectly fine with you coming!" replies Tinkerbell happily.

"Good." comments Clarion, before heading back down.

Following, Tinkerbell soon asks...

"When do we leave? I can have my balloon ready in an hour."

"Heh, wait just a minute..." replies Clarion with a smile as she stops. "The earliest I'll be able to leave is later this week."

"What!? Why!?" gasps Tinkerbell.

"I can't just decide to leave like that. There are things I need to take care of. It's going to take two or more hours to reach the island, I'm sure you'd like to spend more than couple hours there, right?"

"Yeah." replies Tinkerbell with a sigh, forgetting that as Queen, Clarion couldn't just up and leave without warning.

"Can you promise me that you won't attempt to go by yourself?"

"Well you did say they don't welcome outsiders they don't know, so there would be no point of me going alone." replies Tinkerbell with clear disappointment.

"Good."

* * *

 **\- Tinkerbell's Home -**

Processing all the shocking information the Queen had revealed, Tinkerbell is mentally exhausted as she steps through her door. However, knowing that fairy babies were a fact, a smile quickly forms on the Tinkers face as her imagination began to go to work, closing her eyes...

 _Standing over a tiny bed, beside her own, a half-naked Tinkerbell, wearing only her panties, smiles as she watches her baby daughter sleeping peacefully, a full head of purple hair crowning her head._

 _The Tinker soon feels a pair of arms embraces her from behind and breasts against her back as a few strains of long purple hair fall over her left shoulder and warm breath against her ear._

" _She's not going anywhere yanno." comments Vidia._

" _I know, she's just so perfect, I can't stop watching her." replies Tinkerbell, reaching her right hand towards the sleeping baby and stroking her left cheek with a finger, bringing a little smile from her._

" _She has your nose." comments Vidia._

" _Heh, she's got your eyes." replies Tinkerbell._

"Who are you talking to?"

"AH!" gasps out Tinkerbell as she quickly turns around to see Silvermist's puzzled face before falling to her butt from the shock and her face flaring red. "H-How long were you there!?"

"I just got here. Whose eyes does someone have? I'm sure I would've heard of something so terrible." asks Silvermist with concern.

"I-I was just talking to myself." replies Tinkerbell, returning to her feet. "No one has anyone's eyes."

"Ok then, I came to see if you want to join a game of tag being set up, so far, we have Water, Animal, Light and Fast-Flying Talents."

"Oh, well, ok." answers Tinkerbell with a smile. "I'm sure I could gather up some Tinkers."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1-2

**NOTE** : I feel I must comment, this is the part of the chapter that Tinkerbell encounters the violent confrontation, it's nothing too outrageous or graphic in my opinion, honestly, I was tempted to go all the way, but this story occurs before the Teaching Tink series, so there are some things i had to restrain myself from doing to maintain continuity. However, considering the rather light-hearted tone of my previous Tinkerbell story's and this one starting the same, this one takes a darker tone near the end and into the third part. I still hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

 **\- A few days later, early morning -**

Arriving first to the secluded spot in the forest the Queen requested days ago, Tinkerbell, carrying a small bag over her shoulder with a few snacks, gives her balloon a brief once-over, smiling as she found nothing out-of-place.

Seconds later, the Tinker notices a familiar flash behind her and turns to see the Queen flying towards her.

"Hello Queen Clarion..." greets Tinkerbell happily. "Ready to go?"

"I am." replies the Queen with a smile, stopping to the Tinker's right, in front of the basket.

"Great, just get in and I'll get us going." replies Tinkerbell, extending her right hand to the Queen, who takes her hand as she flutters into the basket, before kneeling and sitting on her legs at the lower right corner of the basket and resting her hands in her lap as Tinkerbell flies up and sprinkles pixie dust on the fluffy white cotton.

The following jerk of the balloon still being anchored surprises Clarion some before seeing the Tinker join her and reach over the side of the basket and pulling the anchoring free, allowing them to float up.

"I brought a few snacks if your interested." comments Tinkerbell, lowering the back from her shoulder and presenting it to the Queen as she mad sure to steer them away from the trees as they gained height.

"Thank-you, but I'll pass." replies Clarion, with a smile. "I made sure to eat a bit before I left."

Soon clear of the trees and headed for the distant island, Tinkerbell joins the Queen and sit at the opposite side of the basket, enough room between them to stretch their legs if they wanted.

"I have to admit..." adds the Queen, briefly admiring the Tinker's creation and running her right hand over the floor of the basket. "I've been wanting to ride in your balloon ever since I saw it at the Revelry."

"Really? You only needed to ask." replies Tinkerbell with a smile.

The Tinker's smile soon turns to a smirk as a small gust of wind comes and rocks the basket some and Clarion visibly tenses and quickly taking hold of the side and floor of the basket.

Clarion, seeing the Tinker's smirk, blushes a bit with a smile and commenting...

"It is a bit unsettling, I have to admit as well, depending on something else to do the flying for me."

"A little wind is nothing to worry about." replies Tinkerbell, attempting to reassure the Queen. "We could crash and be safe in here."

"Heh..." chuckles Clarion nervously. "Not the choice of words I would've preferred, but thanks."

"Oh, sorry."

After about fifteen minutes, the ocean now below them, Clarion is currently repositioning herself into her previous sitting position after sitting up and looking out to the water surrounding them and the island they were heading towards.

"Queen Clarion..." starts Tinkerbell.

"Hmm?"

"What are the other fairies like?" asks Tinkerbell with a little smile.

The Tinker sees Clarion smile, followed by lifting a hand over her mouth as a brief yawn escapes her.

"Well they live completely separated from us, so there are a few differences." replies Clarion. "Their more, wild, I guess you could say."

"Wild?" questions Tinkerbell.

"Well, unlike us, they eat meat."

"Oh..." replies Tinkerbell, wide-eyed at the surprising piece of information.

"So, they hunt animals for food." adds Clarion.

"Really!?" gasps Tinkerbell. "They kill and eat the animals!?"

"Well you have to understand Tinkerbell, many of the animals there are not friendly."

"Hmm... well what sort of animals do they eat?"

"The most common are rats and snakes..." answers Clarion, soon smiling as she sees Tinkerbell's face frown up. "Heh, but don't worry, their not complete carnivores, so I'm sure you won't starve while your there."

"That's a relief. I was starting to think what's in my bag would be all the food I'd have for most of the day."

"I wouldn't think bad of you if you wanted to try some of their food though." comments Clarion with a smile.

"Heh, that's a joke, right."

A brief chuckle leaves Clarion before a second yawn escapes her.

"Oh my, I think this ride is making me sleepy."

"Oh, well I don't mind if you take a nap, I'll wake you when we're close."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I was wide awake before we left."

"Ok then." replies Tinkerbell, smiling as she easily guesses that the Queen possibly didn't think it was appropriate for her to fall asleep in her presence.

However, as the balloon continued to journey towards their destination, Tinkerbell could see The Queen's eyes slowly closing, catching herself a few times with a shade of red on her cheeks glancing to Tinkerbell. Even the Queen is susceptible to the gentle motion of the basket and relaxing waves of the ocean though and it wasn't long, before her eyes closed one last time and body leaning to the right, her shoulder and head resting against the side of the basket as slow, quiet breaths came from her.

Tinkerbell only smiles at the sight of her sleeping Queen, fully intending to let her sleep until they reached the island, however, the Tinkers gaze soon lowers to the Queen's glittering dress, raising a brow as she couldn't see Clarion's feet, her sleeping body position suggested she had legs, but the Tinker wasn't so sure, however, Tinkerbell soon shakes her head, disregarding the silly thought as just that, silly.

With the Queen sleeping, the Tinkers thoughts soon return to the fairies she were to meet.

' _Queen Clarion said they don't welcome outsiders they don't know._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _I wonder if their friendly... well, I'm with the Queen, so I'm pretty sure they won't be rude._ ' Looking to the sleeping queen, another thought occurs to Tinkerbell. ' _But wait, they live separated from us and as far as I know, Queen Clarion stays in Pixie Hollow, so, do the Fairies have their own leader?_ '

With the wonder and anticipation of the meeting, the Tinker wouldn't fall asleep even if she wanted.

* * *

With the journey nearly complete, Tinkerbell estimated about ten minutes from the nearest trees she could anchor the balloon, the trip had been uneventful and Queen Clarion still quietly sleeping.

However, uneventful was soon to come to an end as Tinkerbell moves to nudge the Queen awake, but before her hand reaches the brunette, the Tinker pauses as she sees Clarion shift her body slightly, though her overall position remained the same before a surprising, but amusing event occurs...

An airy hiss is heard.

Tinkerbell is puzzled at first, wondering if there was a small hole in the basket, however the sound lasts just long enough for the Tinker to realize it came from the Queen's direction, or rather, from the Queen and Tinkerbell quickly places her right hand over her mouth fighting back an approaching laugh.

The Tinker failed to prevent a few giggles leaving her, but successfully stops herself from waking the Queen. After succeeding in reigning herself in, Tinkerbell resumes her previous task and places her right hand to Clarion's left shoulder and nudges her a few times.

"Queen Clarion, wake up..."

A few seconds of nudging more and the Queen's eyes slowly opens and looks to the Tinker a bit groggily.

"We're nearly there." comments Tinkerbell.

A yawn escapes the Queen as she sits up, followed by a brief rub of her eyes.

"Looks like I fell asleep after all, sorry about that." replies Clarion.

"That's ok."

"I didn't say anything weird while I was sleeping, did I? I tend to talk while I'm sleeping."

"No..." replies Tinkerbell, soon fighting back a giggle.

"What?" questions the Queen, her cheeks reddening. "What did I say?"

"N-Nothing, you didn't say, a w-word while you were sleeping, I swear." answers Tinkerbell as a few failed laughs leave her.

"I must have done something you find amusing, tell me." requests Clarion, her cheeks reddening a bit more at what she could have possibly done while sleeping.

Tinkerbell briefly frowns as she forces herself to calm down, taking a deep, slow breath, before getting to her feet and looking out to the island and the approaching forest.

"How far in do the other fairies live?"

"Tinkerbell..." starts the Queen with a frown of her own as she lifts herself up, her large, bright wings unintentionally blocking the Tinker's view forward.

"Alright, alright..." replies Tinkerbell with a smile and blush as she averts her gaze. "It, didn't smell."

"What are you talking about? What would sme..." replies Clarion, before trailing off as her eyes widen and her entire face reddens as her wings lower. "U-Uh, w-well then..." she adds, turning her back to Tinkerbell and looking out to the island, where they had just passed the treeline. "C-Continue about a minute or two more and stop. I don't want us to alarm them arriving in your balloon."

"OK." replies Tinkerbell, her face nearly mirroring the Queen's from the reveal.

* * *

Following the anchoring of the balloon to one of the many trees, Clarion guides Tinkerbell further into the forest, a small shade of red still persisting on the Queens cheeks.

"Queen Clarion..."

"Yes?" replies the Queen.

"During the trip here, I started thinking, why did you tell me everything? You could've told me to mind my own business."

"Well I did." answers the Queen, "But I understand what you're asking." she adds, stopping and turning to the Tinker with a smile. "For one, I knew you wouldn't leave it alone, secondly..." she continues, her smile fading some. "So few know the truth, I'm tired of keeping this from everyone. It's a step forward in righting what I've done."

"Oh... well thanks for trusting me-" replying Tinkerbell before surprised as Clarion quickly covers the Tinker's mouth and looking around.

A surge of fear quickly sweeps through the Tinker as she guessed they were in danger of one of the many unfriendly animals the Queen mentioned, the two were completely exposed as well.

However, the Queen's hand soon pulls away and she announces herself...

"I am Queen Clarion, with me is a Tinker named Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell is briefly confused why the Queen would be announcing them to potential predators, before sighing in relief as she sees a group of Fairies and Sparrowmen reveal themselves, surrounding the two. The Tinker counted six, two Fairies and four Sparrowmen. Tinkerbell is shocked by how well hidden they were, fully dressed in green and brown colored leaf clothing, well camouflaged in the surrounding trees, even their wings were painted to blend in.

The group were all armed, the two Fairies currently holding a bow, arrows ready but not drawn, two of the four Sparrowmen held swords, which they sheathed, the remaining two wore spears on their backs.

"Queen Clarion..." starts one of the Fairies in front of them, who had short black hair, fly up to them, in arms length between them, and giving a slight bow. "Callie, leader of the Scouts, we were not expecting you."

"Yes, my apologies for my unannounced visit."

' _So they have Scouts here too..._ ' thinks Tinkerbell.

"I'm sorry to say my Queen, but it is not safe here at the moment, you must get to the village quickly." comments Callie, before looking to two others and the second fairy, with dark brunette hair and brown skin and a Sparrowman fly beside the two, the fairy to Tinkerbell's left and the Sparrowman to the Queen's right. "Abby and Kel will guide you there safely."

"What has happened?" asks Clarion. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"I am sorry, but I can not say. You and your guest must get to the village."

"Very well, we will not hold you up any longer."

Following another bow, Clarion and Tinkerbell began to follow the two Scouts assigned to escort them to the village. Tinkerbell looks back and sees the others had disappeared, given their choice of clothing, Tinkerbell tried to see if she could make any of them out against the trees, but fails to do so if they were truly hiding in plain sight.

After a few minutes of flying, the Tinker looks to the fairy beside her as she asks...

"So what brings you here with your guest Queen Clarion?"

"A question of why there are no children in Pixie Hollow." answers Clarion.

Tinkerbell's cheeks redden some at the answer, as well as a puzzled expression coming to her face as she hears the two guiding them giggle briefly.

"Finally happened, huh?" comments Abby.

"Tinker's are the curious ones, right?" adds Kel.

Despite the initial, serious impression Tinkerbell had of them, she's relieved by their lax attitude.

"Right." answers Clarion, before looking back to Tinkerbell. "And Tinkerbell here is one of the best Tinker's."

"Well nice to meet you Tinkerbell." replies Abbly as she reaches out her right hand to the Tinker, who takes her hand.

"You too. I'm really looking forward to meeting the others."

"Specifically the younger ones, huh?" comments Abby with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah... do you have any kids?"

"Nope, it would be kinda hard with two girls."

"Oh, hehe." replies Tinkerbell with a chuckle.

"Kel though has a daughter." states Abby.

"Really, what's she like?" asks Tinkerbell, looking to the Sparrowman besides Clarion.

"Heh, besides being boy-crazy? She's well behaved and friendly, at bit too friendly with the boys for my taste. I'd much prefer it if she were into other girls, would give me one less thing to worry about."

* * *

Minutes later, Tinkerbell looks on in wide-eyed delight as they arrive at the village that, to her surprise, was not on the ground, but in the air, supported by the trees, forming a roughly circular lattice like structure as the trees supported homes while walkways connected homes to each other.

Many fairies walking by greets, bows or curtsy's to the Queen.

The walkways puzzled Tinkerbell the most as they extended to every house she could see, leading everywhere one could want to go, even if the village was quite sizable, those living here could simply fly where they wanted.

However, that was the next thing the Tinker found puzzling, there were an odd lack of fairies flying around, many of them using the walkways, younger children, which brought great delight to the Tinker, even running along playing with each other and laughing. Of the fairies that she did see flying, it was only short distances and she immediately sees the lack of dust trailing them as they fly.

Looking to their escorts, the two clearly had pixie dust.

"Hey..." starts Tinkerbell. "Does no one in the village have any dust?"

"We do." answers Abby. "We just arn't as dependent on it as you outsiders."

"Really?" gasps Tinkerbell.

"Yep, we primarily us Pixie Dust as an enhancement to our flying, going faster and with better control."

"But, without Pixie dust, you CAN'T fly."

"Hehe, perhaps YOU can't, but we've trained our wings to fly without dust."

"Wow... really!?" gasps Tinkerbell.

"Short distances, but yeah." replies Abby as the group lowers themselves to one of the walkways. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to get back to work.

Abby flies away and Kel starts to follow but Clarion stops him...

"One moment please."

"Yes Queen Clarion?" replies Kel.

"Where is..." starts Clarion, before glancing to Tinkerbell. "...she?"

Kel also glances to Tinkerbell before looking back to Clarion and answering...

"She's at home the last I saw her."

"Thank you."

Following a bow, Kel leaves.

"Tinkerbell..." starts Clarion, turning to the Tinker. "There's someone I have to go meet. Now that you've been seen with me, the others should be welcoming of you."

"Ok." replies Tinkerbell, deciding not to question the Queen, guessing she wasn't going to get much of an answer as to who she was going to meet.

With the Queen leaving her, Tinkerbell looks out to the village, briefly wondering where to start.

One thing was for sure, she'd limit her flying, she didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb.

Heading towards the left, Tinkerbell is a little surprised as she only walks a few paces, before a younger teen Fairy walks to her right and matches her pace.

"Hi."

The fairy looks similar to the Tinker's own 'age', with similar blonde hair, though much longer and styled into a braided pony-tail reaching her waist. Her choice of clothing were a brown blouse, exposing her belly and a matching mid-thigh length skirt.

"Hey." replies Tinkerbell, returning the greeting with a smile.

"I'm Janel."

"Tinkerbell."

"This is the first I've seen someone normal come here with the Queen."

"Normal?" questions Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, it's either the Ministers or her boy-"

"Hey Janel!" comes a happy voice behind them and the two turn around and Tinkerbell sees a much younger fairy run up to them, a full head shorter than either of them, with boyishly short blonde hair, dressed in a sleeve-less yellow top and matching pants, holding a short stick in her right hand with what Tinkerbell easily recognized as a piece of freshly cooked meat, steam still coming off it. "I did it this time! I didn't burn it!" she adds happily, though pauses as she notices Tinkerbell. "Oh, hey."

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell." greets the Tinker, offering her right hand to the Fairy child. "I came from the other island with the Queen."

"Ohhh, an outsider. Here, try this!" replies The fairy, before placing the stick in the Tinker's hands.

"U-Uh, I'll pass, I don't eat meat." replies Tinkerbell, attempting to give the offering back, though Janel takes it instead.

"You know outsiders don't eat meat."

The other fairy groans briefly, before replying...

"Well maybe they just haven't had any good meat."

"And you're gonna give her something YOU cooked?"

"Nngh... just eat it!" replies the Fairy with a groan. "I cooked it right this time, I tasted a piece before I came."

"Fine, fine..." replies Janel, before looking to Tinkerbell. "By the way, Tinkerbell, this is Hana, my little sister." she adds, before biting the meat off the stick.

"Hi." greets Hana properly as she offers her right hand and Tinkerbell taking it and returns the greeting. "Do you really not eat meat?"

"Nope." replies Tinkerbell. "I tried mice meat once and I hated it, not just because one of my friends is a mouse either, it tasted like burned broccoli and wet tree bark." adds Tinkerbell, shuddering at the memory.

"Maybe it wasn't cooked right." comments Hana.

"Maybe, but I haven't tried any meat since then."

"So boring..." sighs Hana, before smirking and asking. "I bet you have big poops then, huh- OW!"

Tinkerbell blushes some and smiles at the remark, before seeing Janel smack the side of her sisters head.

"Why would you ask her something like that, or anyone for that matter?"

"You didn't have to hit me." replies Hana, rubbing the side of her head. "Anyway, it tastes good, right?"

"It's edible." replies Janel with a smirk.

"Nngh, just say it tastes good. It's not over or under." comments Hana with a groan.

"I said it's edible." repeats Janel with a smile. "I didn't spit it out this time, that's improvement."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk sometimes." comments Hana, before turning and walking away, soon flying away.

Tinkerbell quickly made a mental note of how far the younger fairy flies, easily flying further than she could with no Pixie Dust to a home quite a few houses down.

"Wow, you really can fly without dust." comments Tinkerbell.

"Hmm? Oh right, you need dust to fly." states Janel.

"How long can you fly?" asks Tinkerbell.

"I never really kept track. If I wanted, I could fly anywhere in the village without getting tired."

"That's just amazing to me."

"Well..." starts Janel, lifting herself in the air a short distance and turning to Tinkerbell. "How about I show you around?"

"Ok." replies Tinkerbell as she joins her new friend in the air.

"First of all, this circular area we're in now is called the south plaza and there are three others, to the left, right and far ahead of us. Each main plaza branches off to smaller ones."

"What about the spot in the middle of the plaza?" asks Tinkerbell, pointing towards the center, where the walkways converged towards a flat circular area.

"Officially, it's reserved for any announcements or trials scheduled by the princess, other than that, it's used as a shortcut across the plaza or a place to hang out with others." answers Janel.

"A princess huh? So you guys have a leader too?"

"Yeah, she's nice and approachable, but if she needs to be, she can be really serious and decisive."

"Just like Queen Clarion." comments Tinkerbell. "I hope I get to meet her."

"I'm sure you will." replies Janel, before looking towards the center area. "Hey, I wanna introduce you to some of my friends, follow me." she adds, before flying towards the center, followed by the Tinker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Clarion arrives at the East Plaza, returning greetings from Fairies and Sparrowmen who spoke to her, as she flies to the left and towards one of the first smaller side areas, heading towards the first home to her left.

Seeing a fairy leave the home, appearing as an older teen, with light brown skin and short, black hair, wearing a matching green sleeve-less shirt and pants, the fairy sees Clarion and is clearly surprised to see her, before smiling with a light blush on her cheeks and giving a curtsy.

"Hello, Queen Clarion."

"Hello Sasha." replies Clarion with a smile.

The fairy soon hurries by the Queen, who watches her depart with the smile remaining on her face, before flying towards the door of the home Sasha left and knocking a couple times.

" _What did you forget this time?_ " comes a voice from inside.

"Nothing, just in the area." replies Clarion with a smirk.

Only a few seconds pass before the door quickly swings open, revealing a delightfully happy half naked fairy, looking a few years older and taller than Sasha, her small breasts in clear view, along with her yellow panties and slim frame. The Fairy's hair is a wintery blonde and reaches her shoulders.

"Mom!" declares the Fairy as she quickly hugs Clarion, whom giggles from the embrace as her arms were trapped against her, preventing her from returning the affection as the other fairy's wings, which were of similar size and shape to Clarion's, only not glowing and were clear like other fairies, flutters with delight.

"It's nice to see you too Le'anna." replies Clarion.

The fairy soon releases Clarion and asks...

"How's dad doing?"

"Fine, as far as I know."

"Well why are you here." asks Le'anna happily. "Your next scheduled visit is still a ways off."

"Well a curious Tinker began to question why there are no babies in Pixie Hollow, so after some talking, I decided to bring her here."

"Heh, you did say you thought it would be a Tinker who started to question the lack of babies." replies Le'anna with a brief giggle. "Anyway, come in." she adds as she pulls her mother in her home.

"It seems my timing was perfect." comments Clarion. "I meet Sasha leaving."

"Yeah, she was helping me relax and take my mind off things for a bit." replies Le'anna as she walks to her bed and sits, joined shortly by Clarion to her left, whom reaches her right hand up and runs her fingers through her daughters hair.

"Is it about what the Scouts are doing?" asks Clarion, "They told me it wasn't safe when Tinkerbell and I arrived."

Le'anna takes a slow breath before answering...

"We had an incident early this morning, a girl broke her brother out of confinement, so I had the Scouts out looking for them. His trial and sentencing is scheduled for later today, if their was any doubt about his innocence, the escape only confirms his guilt."

"What is he accused of?" asks Clarion.

"Rape." answers Le'anna with a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replies Clarion with a frown as well.

"Me too, I just hope he admits to what he did, the less blood on my hands, the better." comments Le'anna with a sigh. "Anyway, enough of the serious business..." she adds, looking to Clarion with a smile reappearing on her face. "What's this Tinkerbell like? She must be someone special if you brought her here."

"Heh, she is, she's one of the best Tinker's I've seen since I've been Queen." replies Clarion with a smile. "Remember that extra large supply of Blue Dust, you can thank Tinkerbell for that."

"Well, sounds like someone I should meet."

"I'm sure she'd like that, she'd probably want to show you her Balloon we flew in."

"Balloon?" questions Le'anna.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell made it to travel long distances."

Clarion could see Le'anna looked shocked by something.

"Where did you leave it?" asks Le'anna.

"Near the coast, it's anchored to a tree."

"Oh no!" declares Le'anna, getting to her feet. "The two that escaped could find it and we'd never find them!" she adds, before quickly picking up her clothing from the floor near the bed, a yellow-green sleeve-lees top which exposes her belly and a matching skirt, hurriedly dressing herself and leaving her home, quickly followed by Clarion.

* * *

"Seriously!? You met a human!?" gasps out a very young red-haired fairy that sat with Tinkerbell, in front of her, along with a small group of other Fairies and Sparrowmen, Janel included, who sat to the Tinker's right, the group occupying a small area of the center area of the Plaza.

Tinkerbell learned the name of the attentive young fairy was Elise and she was twelve years old, dressed in a knee-length green dress, which despite its length, providing the Tinker an occasional peek of her panties with Elise's excitement upon meeting her.

"Yep, Lizzie really likes fairies too." replies Tinkerbell. "A whole wall of her room was covered in her drawings of fairies, she even has little figurines. I had to correct her on some things she thought she knew though, like Water-Talent fairies having blue skin or that we live in houses made of sweets."

"Oh, I wish I lived in a house made of sweets!" declares Elise happily.

"You probably wouldn't be living there very long." comments an older teen Sparrowman teasingly.

A few fairies around, Tinkerbell and Elise included giggle at the remark, before the Tinker's attention turns towards the entrance of the Village as she sees Queen Clarion, two Scouts and another fairy leading them towards the village entrance.

Curious to what was happening, Tinkerbell stands and comments, "I'll be right back."

Flying towards the Queen, Tinkerbell sees the group turn there attention to her and the Tinker was about to speak, until she spots the large wings of the Fairy hovering to Clarion's left, along with the fairies unusual snowy hair color.

"You must be Tinkerbell." comments Le'anna. "I'm sorry but there is something important we must take care of."

"Maybe I could help." comments Tinkerbell as Le'anna flies by her, though the fairy pauses and turns to Clarion at her left.

"Mom, do you know how to fly the balloon?"

"Mom!?" gasps Tinkerbell, drawing Le'anna's gaze, though seeing the fairies similar wings to the Queen, a second gaps leaves the Tinker before adding, "T-That would make you the princess, I'm sorry for interrupting you!" followed a brief bow.

"It's alright." replies Le'anna, before Clarion comments...

"Tinkerbell should come, she can fly the balloon here."

"Ok then." replies Le'anna, briefly looking to Clarion with a smile before back to Tinkerbell. "Makes sense, bring the person who built it, come on, we have to hurry."

With Le'anna leading the way, Tinkerbell's confusion and embarrassment causes her to lag behind a bit before flying after them, taking just seconds, though sees that Clarion now leads the group, one scout at the Queen's right and the other at the Princess's left and Tinkerbell takes the spot to the Princess's right.

"I didn't know the Queen had a kid." comments Tinkerbell.

"Not many do." comments Le'anna, giving the Tinker a smile, bringing one to Tinkerbell's face.

"So, why are we heading towards my balloon?" asks Tinkerbell.

"A dangerous fairy and his sister are out here and we have to get to your balloon before they do."

"Oh, I'm sorry." replies Tinkerbell with concern that she may have inadvertently caused a bigger problem.

"That's alright, as long as we get to it first, it'll be fine." replies Le'anna, though looking ahead and seeing she was starting to fall behind her mother, she and her guard pick up their pace. "We're falling behind."

Tinkerbell though continues to lag behind...

' _Maybe we should've found another way to get here._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _If those fairies escape, it'll be all my fault! I can't let that happen, even if they get to it, the balloon is slow, I could catch it._ '

Hearing an odd silence, Tinkerbell comes out of her thoughts and looks up and is surprised to see the group a ways ahead of her.

About to increase her speed, the Tinker spots something from the corner of her left eye, looking, Tinkerbell is puzzled as she's the familiar trail of pixie dust through the leaves of the trees. Looking ahead, she sees the four distinct trails from the group ahead, bringing a gasp from her as she looks back to where she saw the trail in the trees and her eyes widening as she no longer sees it.

"Hey, I thi-" Tinkerbell starts to yell before feeling something ram into her hard from her right, sending her right into a tree and falling a short distance to her stomach onto a sizable branch.

Dazed but ok, Tinkerbell starts to get up, before hearing a fairy fly down to where she was and gasping as she quickly felt rope being wrapped and tied around her body, trapping her arms and wings, before being lifted to her feet and her back against the tree.

"So easy!" comments a Sparrowman's amused voice.

Blinking her eyes open and lifting her head, Tinkerbell sees a blonde Sparrowman wearing a green shirt and shorts.

"Are all outsiders as unaware of their surroundings as you?" asks the Sparrowman.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" asks Tinkerbell, frowning in anger as she pulls vainly against her binding.

"Who I am isn't important..." comments the Sparrowman, grabbing the Tinker by her chin gently with a smile, "as for why... heh, well that comes in two parts..." he adds as her lowers his hand down to the Tinker's left shoulder, bringing a feeling of unease to Tinkerbell with the Sparrowman's touch. "First, I was getting bored; second, you looked like an easy target."

"Target for what?" asks Tinkerbell, vainly attempting to shrug her shoulder from the Sparrowman's touch.

The Sparrowman is about to comment before...

"Seriously!?" comes a female voice to the Tinker's right, looking, the Tinker sees a blonde fairy with shoulder-length hair and wearing a yellow-green dress quite similar to the Tinker's own, shoulders and back exposed, though reaching her knees. "We don't have time for this."

"They went right past us." comments the Sparrowman. "Besides, I just wanna have a little fun."

Tinkerbell then feels the hand on her shoulder gliding down to her side and soon bringing a wide-eyed look of shock and red to the Tinker's face as the hand stops on her butt, prompting her to quickly lift her right leg and kick the Sparrowman in the side, though with her arms bound against her, she fails to gain the proper balance to put much force into the kick, urging a chuckle from the Sparrowman.

"Oh, your a fighter." comments the Sparrowman, bringing another gasp from the Tinker and her face reddening more as his left hand lifts to her right breast, palming it. "Heh, I'm guessing by your reactions, you know what sex is, right outsider?"

If there was any doubt, there was none now as Tinkerbell knew what the Sparrowman was going to do to her.

"HEL-mmph!"

Her yell was cut short as the Sparrowman's left hand moves from her breast to her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

Eyes wide in fear, Tinkerbell looks to the girl who stood to her left, their eyes meet for a moment and Tinkerbell attempting to convey a message of help in her gaze, since she seemed more concerned that the Sparrowman didn't have time to do what he planned.

"Do you really have to do this?" asks the Fairy. "I help you escape and the first Fairy you see you have to attack? I'm not rescuing you again if you get caught."

Tinkerbell felt some relief that the fairy was making some attempt to stop him, however light.

"Then don't." replies the Sparrowman. "I didn't ask you to get me out anyway."

"Fine then!" replies the Fairy with a frown. "Jerk." she adds, before flying away, to Tinkerbell's disappointment.

"Now then..." comments the Sparrowman, moving his right hand from the Tinker's butt and to her chest, hooking a finger over the top of her dress. "Let's see what we have to work with..."

However, if the other fairy wasn't going to help her, Tinkerbell was going to help herself, and quickly lunges her head forward, meeting the Sparrowman's head with her own with a gasp from him and stumbling back while Tinkerbell staggers some from the disorientating impact.

Tinkerbell doesn't recover quick enough before feeling a sharp sting of a slap to her left cheek, staggering her some from the unexpected hit.

"Ok then, you want it rough huh?" comments the Sparrowman, before giving the Tinker's right cheek an equally hard slap.

However, Tinkerbell looks at her attacker angrily and replies, "FUCK YOU!" as loud as she could. The breath soon leaves the Tinker as she felt the Sparrowman drive his right fist into her stomach and cover her mouth with his free hand.

"You better shut that mouth of yours bitch!" declares the Sparrowman.

Despite the pain, Tinkerbell lifts her right leg, not to kick, but to wedge it between her and the Sparrowman and pushing him away from her and quickly sucking in air, before...

"COME OVER HERE AND DO IT FOR ME!"

Her attacker was on her again and the Tinker felt him grab her face and harshly send the back of her had against the tree, blurring the Tinker's vision before falling to her stomach.

"You little bitch!" declares the Sparrowman before kicking the Tinker in her right side, bringing a gasp of pain from her, soon a second as the kick was repeated, before feeling his hand grab the bun of her hair, lift her head and forcefully lower it to the branch the two were on, bringing pain and dots of light into the Tinker's vision. "I have no problem with you being unconscious."

The Tinker soon hears the Fairies voice again.

" _What the fuck is going on!? Didn't you at least think to cover her mouth!? The Princess is going to come for sure with her shouting like that!_ "

"SO! I gonna teach this bitch a lesson!"

Tinkerbell soon feels the back of her dress lifted and her panties ripped from her body, renewing the blush on her face and with the other Fairies comment about the Princess sure to hear them, she gave up on yelling and simply screams as loud as she could.

Her head slamming down again stops the scream as Tinkerbell started to feel light-headed, though she could still hear the other fairy.

" _It's not worth it, their going to be here any moment with all the noise she's making!_ "

"Shut up!"

Tinkerbell hears the sound of a slap and the Fairies gasp, before the fluttering of wings fading away.

"Well then, sounds like you quieted down now." comments the Sparrowman.

Tinkerbell could feel his hands groping her bare butt and spread her cheeks, The Tinker wanted to continue fighting, but her body felt weak and her vision started to fade, she was losing consciousness and she knew it, there would be nothing to stop him.

The last thing she hears is the familiar far off voice of the Queen...

" _Tinkerbell! We're coming!_ "

...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 1-3

"Nngh..."

Tinkerbell awoke with a groan, laying on her back on something comfortable; A little squirming in her groggy state to get more comfortable was interrupted as she felt an ache in her right side, bringing a wince from her and moving her left hand over the pained area.

" _Try not to move._ " a familiar voice comments.

Feeling a hand lightly rest on her left, Tinkerbell opens her eyes, blinking a few times before her vision clears and she sees the Princess standing over her to her right.

"Hey, what happened?" asks Tinkerbell, seeing the Princess give a relieved sigh and smile.

"We got to you quick enough before he could do anything serious."

Tinkerbell looks at the Princess clearly confused, before gasping as the memory of the event comes back to her and attempting to quickly sit up, only to gasp out from the pain in her side, before the Princess encourages her to lay down.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Nothing seems to be broken, but I don't want you straining yourself, take a moment to recover." comments the Princess.

Despite the Princess's concern, Tinkerbell was more worried about something else and lowers her right hand down, under her skirt, although a little surprised and embarrassed not encountering her panties, Tinkerbell ignored it and slips her middle finger between her lower lips.

Le'anna, seeing the Tinker's action, says nothing, understanding the reason before seeing the Tinker soon relax with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so, SO sorry for what happened to you." states the Princess with a pained smile as she places her left hand to the Tinker's forehead, covered with a small bandage, whom felt a slight throb from the light pressure, but nothing worthwhile enough to react to. "Your first visit here and your nearly raped. I failed in my responsibility to keep you safe. I hope-"

"Hey, hey..." interrupts Tinkerbell with a smile as she lifts her right hand towards the Princess's hand on her head, though pausing and blushing a bit before switching to her left hand. "The most important part of me is fine, I'm tougher than I look, I can handle being a little banged up. I really should be thanking you; Thanks, by the way."

"Heh..." chuckles the Princess as she averts her gaze. "You should be thanking my mom. She was on the guy so quick and hard we had to pull her away before she killed him."

"Really?" asks Tinkerbell. "I've never seen Queen Clarion THAT angry."

"It takes a lot for her to get mad." replies the Princess, as she lowers herself to her knees beside the bed. "She has an incredible amount of patience... by the way, my name is Le'anna, and you're in my home."

"I'm Tinkerbell and thanks Princess Le'anna."

"Just Le'anna is fine." replies the fairy with a light shade of red on her cheeks. "I don't really care for the formalities outside of business."

"Oh, ok then, L-Le'anna." comments Tinkerbell, nervously using just the Princess's name, which brings a smile to her face. The Tinker's gaze soon turns to Le'anna's wings again, lowered against her back. "I'm still shocked that Queen Clarion has a daughter."

"Understandable." comments Le'anna. "I am kept secret from the fairies on the mainland."

"Heh, you call our home the mainland? That's what we call the human world." replies Tinkerbell, prompting a little giggle from Le'anna as well as Tinkerbell, before the Tinker adds, "I guess Queen Clarion was talking about you when she said she has a successor."

"She told you that?" asks Le'anna with a big, though embarrassed looking smile.

"Yeah."

"Pixie Hollow is so much bigger than this village, I dunno if I could handle it." comments Le'anna with a sigh. "I already have to make tough choices that I don't like."

"Well if you're anything like your mom, I'm sure you'll be fine." replies Tinkerbell. "Besides, the Queen has plenty of help. She doesn't handle all of Pixie Hollow by herself, she has the Seasonal Ministers too."

"Yeah, I've met them, the Minister of Winter is nice, I like her."

"By the way, where is Queen Clarion?"

"She wanted to make sure the escapees are locked up." answers Le'anna. "She said-" she adds, before a knocking comes from her door. "Come in, she's up." answers Le'anna.

The door opens as Queen Clarion enters, seeing the Tinker, Clarion hurries to the bed and kneels in front of it, taking the blondes right hand with a smile.

"It's good to see your awake, does anything hurt?"

"My right side is a bit sore, but I'm fine." answers Tinkerbell, returning the smile, though it soon fades as she looks down sees a few small bandages on the Queen's right hand, two over her knuckles and around her wrist. "Your hand..."

Clarion quickly places her left hand over her right.

"It's nothing."

Tinkerbell had no reason to doubt Le'anna, but seeing the Queen's injury, however minor, the Tinker felt bad that she ended up in a position that lead to the Queen getting hurt.

"I'm sorry." comments Tinkerbell.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about Tinkerbell." comments Clarion, giving a squeeze of the Tinker's hand. "I'm just glad your ok."

Having nothing else to say on the matter, Tinkerbell smiles briefly before looking to Le'anna.

"What's going to happen to the two fairies?" asks Tinkerbell.

"They'll have a trail later today where I'll decide their punishment." answers Le'anna. "The sister's offenses arn't nearly as serious as her brother's so she won't be punished as harshly. As for her brother though..." she adds, before lowering her gaze with a sigh. "I hope he's smart enough to admit to his crime."

"Why, what happens if he doesn't?" asks Tinkerbell.

"If one admits to what they did, they are allowed mercy, if not, they are punished according to the severity of their action. For rape, the punishment is death."

"What!?" gasps Tinkerbell, quickly attempting to sit up only to groan from the pain in her side and lowering herself back on the bed.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." replies Le'anna. "Murder and rape are the only two crimes here that are punishable by death and rape is the only one allowed mercy if the one guilty of it admits to it."

"But you can't kill another fairy!" declares Tinkerbell.

"I will if I need to." replies Le'anna, lifting her gaze back to Tinkerbell with a determined look in her eyes. Murder and rape are two crimes that will NOT be tolerated here, killing the offenders reminds everyone of that."

"But there has to be another way!" states Tinkerbell.

"Would you still be against this if we hadn't come to you in time?" asks Le'anna.

"..." The comment briefly silences Tinkerbell, before replying, "But you did, he didn't rape me."

"But he raped someone else." states Le'anna, silencing Tinkerbell again. "It's the reason he was locked up in the first place. I'm surprised your even against this, Pixie Hollow has the same laws."

"What!?" gasps Tinkerbell, looking to Clarion, who immediately looked shocked by her daughters comment. "Is that true?"

Le'anna also looks to Clarion and asks, "She doesn't know?"

"There hasn't been any such events since Tinkerbell's arrival. The events rarely happen anyway." replies Clarion.

"Same here." comments Le'anna. "This is the first case of rape in over a decade."

"Do you really kill other fairies?" asks Tinkerbell, looking to the Queen.

"I have." answers Clarion. "Only for the most serious of offenses, like Le'anna mentioned, murder and rape. I do not enjoy it and neither does Le'anna, but sometimes difficult choices must be made." she adds, before Le'anna comments...

"If he admits to it, it's a choice I won't have to make, the humiliation of admitting he raped someone in front of the village would be punishment in and of itself."

"What would be his punishment if he admits what he did?" asks Tinkerbell, still clearly upset at learning the Queen shared the Princess's view.

"Something of similar severity, his wings will be cut, preventing him from ever flying again."

Tinkerbell is even more horrified by the 'merciful' punishment than the death sentence as tears quickly spill from her eyes.

"What is wrong with you!? Death would be more merciful than that!"

"You'd rather die than never fly again?" asks Le'anna.

"I..." starts Tinkerbell, before pausing and looking away from the Princess.

"As I thought, you'd still be alive." states Le'anna. "Living is always the better choice."

Clarion, places her left hand to her daughters shoulder, drawing her attention before commenting, "Maybe we should let her be alone for a little while."

Following a sigh, Le'anna agrees and the two stand, before Le'anna comments to the Tinker...

"I'll come back to check on you and see how you're doing."

The two soon depart, leaving the Tinker alone and more tears trail down her face, before wincing as she rolls onto her left side, facing the wall.

' _Am I just being naïve?_ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _I know murder and rape are serious things, but killing, cutting wings? People should be punished for the bad things they do, I know that, but... I've never even thought of stuff like this, I've never had a reason too. Maybe Le'anna's right, what if he did rape me, would I want him to die, am I only thinking this way because I was saved?_ '

* * *

Tinkerbell wakes to a knocking at the door...

"I fell asleep?" questions the Tinker sleepily, before sitting up with a groan, moving her left hand over her right side, the pain is more of a dull ache now, allowing the Tinker to sit up without shooting pain. "I'm up." she answers.

To the Tinker's surprise, neither the Queen nor the Princess enters the home, but a brown-skinned fairy with short, black hair, wearing a green sleeve-lees shirt and pants, also carrying a small bag over her right shoulder, walks in.

"Hi." greets the Fairy with a little smile as she stands near the door. "Le'anna asked me to come check on you, I'm Sasha."

"Tinkerbell." replies the blonde simply, looking down to her lap as she gently rubs her aching side.

"How's your injury?" asks Sasha as she walks towards the bed and kneels down.

"It's better, I can sit up now without too much pain."

"Good..." replies Sasha as she opens her bag and reaching her left hand into as she adds. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something."

While Tinkerbell did feel hungry, she quickly replies, with a slightly nervous smile...

"T-That's alright, I'm fine."

"Heh, I know you don't eat meat, but I didn't know what you'd like, so I brought a variety..." replies Sasha, before removing a smaller bag and placing it on the Tinker's lap and undoing the tie at the top, bringing a little giggle from Tinkerbell as Sasha had brought a little of just about everything. "There's some Pumpernickel Muffins, Sesame Chips, slices of Everfruit, some roasted acorn pieces and even a slice of Comfort Cake." adds Sasha with a smile at the Tinker's reaction.

"W-Wow." comments Tinkerbell, before reaching down and picking up the muffin in her left hand and taking a bite of it, and a few chips in her right hand.

"Heh, we do eat more than meat here." replies Sasha with a smile.

"Thanks." replies Tinker, returning the smile as she continues to fill herself.

Sasha simply watches as Tinkerbell goes through each snack, saving the cake for last with a delighted moan coming from her with each bite.

"Mmm, that really hit the spot!" replies Tinkerbell as she rubs her belly with her left hand.

"I'm glad you feel better." states Sasha as she takes the napkin from the Tinker's lap and placing it back in her bag, before seeing Tinkerbell return her left hand to her right side, before blushing a bit and averting her gaze before asking. "H-Hey, if you don't mind, I can help relieve the pain."

"Really? I'd love it if you could."

"Well, I'd need the area exposed." replies Sasha, lifting her gaze back to the Tinker.

It took just a few seconds before a light blush rose on the blondes cheeks, upon realizing she need to pull the top of her dress down.

"Oh... well, ok." replies Tinkerbell, wincing a bit as she turns herself, resting her feet on the floor as she places her left arm over her chest as she pulls the front of her dress down, revealing a sizable bruise on her side near her right breast.

Sasha soon positions herself slightly to the right of Tinkerbell, before requesting her to lift her right arm, which she does with a small groan, before the Tinker's face reddens as Sasha moves her face near the injury and feels her breath on her, though quickly feeling the pain fade.

"Y-You're a Nursing-Talent?" asks Tinkerbell, seeing Sasha briefly rub her hands together, producing some Pixie Dust before feeling her place her left hand to the bruise, which was already fading, and gently rubs.

"Heh, you've probably already realized..." comments Sasha. "But while we may be considered Breeding-Talent fairies, many of us have another talent besides making babies, which is hardly a talent in my opinion. I can't heal anything serious like broken bones though; not enough practice, but I can handle scrapes and bruises and help people relax with some massages." she adds, before pulling her hand away and seeing that the bruise has nearly vanished, before leaning in again and lightly blowing on the area a second time, watching as it fades to nothing. "That should do it, just avoid getting hit there again."

"Thanks." replies Tinkerbell, still blushing a bit as she pulls the front of her dress back over her chest, before lifting her right arm a few times and turning her body left and right, feeling no pain. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"Good." comments Sasha as she stands. "I'll tell Le'anna you're doing better."

Tinkerbell though gets to her feet as well with a smile.

"I can tell her myself."

"Ok." replies Sasha, smiling as she and Tinkerbell head to the door.

* * *

Stepping out and walking along the walkway towards the South Plaza, the two see Le'anna walk into view a few houses away, before spotting them and quickly flying the short distance towards them.

"Are you feeling ok?" asks Le'anna with some concern.

"Yeah, Sasha here fixed me up and I feel great." answers Tinkerbell, repeating the left and right twist at her waist.

"Well that's great, I'm sure my mom would love to see your up and about." replies Le'anna with a smile, before looking to Sasha and giving the raven-haired Fairy a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for helping her."

Sasha only smiles with a blush rising on her cheeks, while Tinkerbell looks on with mild surprise at the action, but says nothing on the matter.

"Le'anna..." starts Tinkerbell, with a weak smile. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier, while I still don't agree with your methods of punishment, I can understand it."

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you as well." replies Le'anna. "You had just woken up from being attacked, you didn't need me talking to you about things like that."

"Apology accepted." comments Tinkerbell with a smile as she extends her right hand towards Le'anna, who smiles and takes the Tinker's hand before the shake.

"Well I have to prepare myself for the sentencing later today." replies Le'anna with a sigh. "If you start feeling weird or anything, feel free to use my home while your here."

"T-Thank you, but I can't use your home." replies Tinkerbell, blushing with nervousness. "You're the Princess."

Le'anna smiles as was about to insist that the Tinker use her home, but Sasha quickly speaks up...

"How about she uses my home?"

"... Fine." replies Le'anna with a smile. "I'll see you two later." she adds, before walking pass the two and towards her home.

Following a parting replying of 'Ok', by both, Tinkerbell and Sasha, the brown-skinned fairy looks to the Tinker and comments...

"My home is in the North Plaza, I'll show you, follow me."

As Tinkerbell walks with Sasha, she used the time to take in more of the surrounding, but what really caught her attention was when she looks down towards the ground, just a bit above it was the familiar glow of the Queen and two Scouts facing some sort of alcove in the tree, covered with a barred door.

' _That must be where the troublemakers are put._ ' Thinks Tinkerbell.

"You can't talk to them unless Le'anna allows it." comments Sasha, drawing the Tinker's gaze, though she smiles and adds, "Just in case you get any idea's."

* * *

"Here it is, my home." comments Sasha as the two stop in front of the Fairy's home, which is the northern-most home of the main portion of the North Plaza.

"Thanks for showing me." replies Tinkerbell, before blushing a bit and adding, "So, you and the Princess, are together?"

"Yep." answers Sasha with a smile." before walking into her home, followed by Tinkerbell.

"What's it like having the Princess as your girlfriend?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Like any other relationship I guess." replies Sasha, placing her bag on her bed, near the back of her home. "Le'anna doesn't think of herself as any different from the rest of us, she lives and dresses like everyone else."

"What was it like when the Queen found out, were you nervous?"

"Heh, like you wouldn't believe. But the Queen just looked at me, smiled and said, ' _If you make her happy, then I'm happy_ ', I still get a bit nervous when she sees me with Le'anna though, Le'anna may not like to think she's so different, but it doesn't change the fact that she IS the Princess and will be Queen someday. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for her."

"But she chose to be with you though." comments Tinkerbell with a smile. "Isn't that enough?"

"Heh, Le'anna says similar things."

Tinkerbell continues to smile for a few moments, before hearing the sounds of children giggling just outside the door.

"Thanks for showing me where you live, I'm going to go meet some of the others." states Tinkerbell, before turning to head to the door.

"OK, oh, wait!" replies Sasha, before gasping as she hurries towards the Tinker before she leaves.

"Hmm?" replies Tinkerbell as she turns around.

"No sense ignoring the injury to your head." comments Sasha as she uses her left hand to lift the Tinker's bangs away before peeling thee small bandage from her fore head, revealing a small bruise and small dots of dried blood.

"My head is fine." replies Tinkerbell with a smile at Sasha's concern.

"I insist." comments Sasha with a smile as well, before blowing lightly on the small injury, which quickly fades with the Fairies healing breath. Following a swipe of the bandage, the Tinker's forehead is once again, unmarred. "There, you're a hundred percent better."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, and while your here, If your interested in a free massage, I'll be happy to give you one."

"A free massage by a Nursing-Talent fairy, I'll accept that offer now!" replies Tinkerbell happily.

* * *

After a very enjoyable massage by the magical touch of Sasha's hands, Tinkerbell parts from her new friend with a seemingly permanent smile on her face, resuming her delighted task of meeting more of the Fairies in the village.

Tinkerbell is just about the enter the south Plaza before seeing a familiar young Fairy fly in front of her, towards her left, the Fairy though glances towards her direction and soon smiles with delight and quickly lands in front of her.

"Hey! I heard you got hurt, what happened?"

Tinkerbell smiles nervously, she didn't remember the fairies name.

"It was nothing, I just got a bit scraped up, wasn't paying attention to where I was flying."

"Yeah, that happens to me sometimes when I use some dust." replies the Fairy. "I fly too fast sometimes and crash into stuff."

Tinkerbell took a moment to look at the younger fairies wings, which were large for her small size, the Tinker easily guesses that the young one was a Fast-Flyer, she couldn't remember if her sisters wings were also larger than usual.

"Well there are a lot of trees around, you can't fly too fast. Comments Tinkerbell.

"I know, it sucks, I have to get above the trees to really let loose, but that's where the hawks are. I know I'm fast, but hawks are scary."

"They sure are. By the way, I'm sorry but what was your name again?" replies Tinkerbell.

"It's Hana, OH! Come with me!" replies the fairy before gasping with delight and taking the Tinker's right hand and flying under and away from the village, a short distance into the trees.

"Is it safe to leave the village?" asks Tinkerbell, pulling her hand free as she flies alongside the younger fairy, it was now that Tinkerbell notices a small knife tucked into a strap around her left ankle.

"As long as we don't go too far, which we're not." replies Hana.

Just seconds later, Tinkerbell sees where she assumes Hana was leading her as she sees a small campfire. Following Hanna down to the area, Tinkerbell also sees two sicks on either side of the fire and another stick lying across over the fire with an unknown hunk of meat skewered onto it.

The Tinker had an idea of what Hana wanted her for and was not looking forward to it.

Hana walks to the rotisserie and kneels down, rotating it a couple times, before pulling the small bone knife from her ankle and cutting off a piece of the meat, briefly blow on it and placing it into her mouth, chewing a few times before moaning and her wings fluttering before cutting off another piece and presenting it to Tinkerbell.

"Try it!"

"Uh, thanks, but I don't eat meat." replies Tinkerbell, taking a step back.

"Aww come on, I cooked it right. It's nice and juicy and tender, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Couldn't you get someone else to try it? Of all the fairies here, you pick one who doesn't eat meat."

"It's because you don't eat meat!"

"Huh?"

"If someone who doesn't eat meat likes it, then Janel would HAVE to say I'm a good cook!" replies Hana happily.

"Well, while I can sorta understand what you mean, there's a very good chance I wouldn't like it." replies Tinkerbell.

"That's ok too, you said you hated eating meat your first time, so it makes sense. There's nothing to lose, if you don't like it, I can just say you don't like meat to begin with, but if you like it..." explain Hana, ending with a giddy standing march."

"Well, you've thought about this..." comments Tinkerbell, before seeing Hanna happily offer the meat to her again and the Tinker grimaces, before adding, "I dunno..."

"PLEASE!" begs Hana.

' _Well it has been awhile._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _Maybe what Hana said earlier was true, what I ate wasn't cooked good enough._ '

A big smiles comes to Hana as Tinkerbell reaches her right hand out to pinches the small piece of meat between her index and thumb.

"What animal is it?" asks Tinkerbell, however, as Hana opens her mouth to answer, the Tinker stops her. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

Following a calming breath, Tinkerbell closes her eyes and quickly places the meat into her mouth.

However, the Tinker doesn't even start to chew before slapping her right hand over her mouth with a groan. Hana, seeing the reaction, her smile rapidly fades.

"Is it that bad?"

Tinkerbell was shocked, the moment the meat hit her tongue, sensation explodes in her mouth, it wasn't good or bad, more like overwhelming as an almost numbing like sensation spreads throughout her mouth. She had to cover her mouth to prevent the reactive urge to spit the meat out and return feeling to her mouth.

Pushing through the sensation, Tinkerbell began to chew, feeling the meats juices flowing out with each bite, filling her mouth and covering her tongue. With only a couple chews in, Tinkerbell could feel the overwhelming sensation in her mouth fade, immediately replaced by something that surprised her, delight. The sound leaves her before she could stop it...

"Mmmm..."

Hana, near tears as she looks to the ground, hears the moan and lifts her gaze back to the Tinker with surprise.

Tinkerbell is just as surprised as she opens her eyes to meet Hana's and lowering her hand from her mouth as she continues to chew.

"Do you like it!?" asks Hana excitedly.

"I think..." starts Tinkerbell. "I do."

"YAY!" cheers Hana as she hops excitedly, "A fairy who doesn't eat meat likes my cooking!"

Tinkerbell watches the young fairy's celebration of her accomplishment with a smile before swallowing.

"Congratulations."

"You wanna eat some more!?" asks Hana happily.

"I think I'll pass, I may like it, but I don't want to get sick eating a lot of something I don't usually eat."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense." replies Hana, before walking to the rotisserie and picking it up by the stick it was skewered on and kicking dirt over the fire to put it out. "Now I can tell Janel you like it and she can't say I'm a bad cook."

"You're really into this cooking thing huh?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, my mom is really good at cooking and baking and I wanna be just like her, so I started learning a few weeks ago, but I kept messing up, not cooking enough or cooking too long, even the animals didn't want my mistakes, but I didn't give up and got better and better, but Janel was being a jerk about it." explains Hana, before walking to Tinkerbell and offering her the rotisserie. "Hold this for a sec, I gotta make sure the fires out."

Tinkerbell complies and takes the meat and sees Hana walking back to the smoking embers of the flame and lifts her hands to her pants, before looking to the Tinker.

"Turn around!" declares Hana with a frown and light blush on her cheeks.

"O-Oh..." gasps Tinkerbell, before doing a one-eighty. "What are you gonna do that I can't see?"

Hana however, doesn't answer and Tinkerbell soon hears the familiar sound of water meeting the ground. It takes just a second before Tinkerbell's face reddens with a little smile as she realizes what Hana was doing to insure the fire wouldn't re-ignite.

Following the end of the flow, and the sound of Hana kicking a second helping of dirt over the area, she walks in front of her and takes the rotisserie.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." replies Tinkerbell with a smile. "By the way, to answer that question you asked me when we meet, it's a yes."

"Huh, what question?"

"Heh, that's all I'm saying."

Before Hana could think too long on the Tinker's comment, two hear a familiar voice speak to them...

"There you are Hana." the two turn to see Janel land in front of them. "Please tell me that isn't another piece of meat, what happened to the first one?"

Hana though ignores the question with a smile as she replies, "Tinkerbell tried it an LIKED it! Ha, now you have to stop being mean about me not being able to cook!"

"What?" gasps Janel, quickly looking to the Tinker. "Is that true, you actually ate some meat?"

"Yeah..." answers Tinkerbell. "To my own surprise, I actually did like it."

"Ha!" declares Hana again. "Told you!"

"Wow..." replies Janel with a smile. "I admit it then, if you can get a fairy that doesn't eat meat to like what you can cook, then you are good." she adds, placing a hand to her sisters head, who giggles with delight, while Tinkerbell smiles at the sight.

' _It must be nice to have a sister or brother._ ' thinks the Tinker, before seeing Janel looking to her and comment...

"By the way, Tinkerbell, I dunno if you'd be interested, but the Princess announced a trail is going to start soon, anyone can attend if they want, I'm gonna stay here with Hana."

"Oh..." replies Tinkerbell, briefly recalling the assault, "T-Thanks for telling me, I'll go check it out." she adds, before departing with a wave of her hand, quickly hearing Hana behind her asking Janel to try some of what she cooked.

' _I wonder how it's going to go._ ' thinks Tinkerbell. ' _I hope Le'anna doesn't have to kill him... but that would mean he's wings would be cut. Both punishments are horrible, I wouldn't be able to watch either one._ '

* * *

Returning to the village, the South Plaza is clearly where many fairies were heading and the Tinker could see a large crowd gathering. Flying towards the plaza, Tinkerbell can see one side of the Plaza filled with fairies and Sparrowmen, the majority occupying the walkway, sitting and standing, the rest, uses branches and roofs of homes as a spot to sit.

Tinkerbell could easily locate Queen Clarion standing among the crowd, near the middle as she flies towards the Queen, she overhears a couple comments from the surrounding Fairies and Sparrowmen, some hoping that they wouldn't see a fellow fairy being killed, while others hoped for it.

"Tinkerbell?" questions Clarion as she sees the Tinker land near her to her right. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I just have to know what's going to happen." replies Tinkerbell. "I'll most likely leave after I hear what Le'anna says the punishment will be."

"You don't have to be here." comments Clarion, placing her right hand to the Tinker's shoulder. "I can tell you what happens later."

"Thanks, but I want to be here." Replies Tinkerbell as she gives the Queen a smile, though it fades some as she once again notices the small bandages on Clarion's hand and wrist. "Is your hand doing ok?"

"Yeah, my hand is fine." answers Clarion as she lowers her hand from Tinkerbell's shoulder.

"Le'anna told me what you did when you found me." comments Tinkerbell as she looks ahead to the currently empty platform in the middle of the area.

"Did she?" comments Clarion calmly.

"Thanks."

Clarion doesn't respond, but she smiles and returns her hand to the Tinker's shoulder.

Shortly after, the talking of the majority of the surrounding crowd quickly comes to a stop as Tinkerbell sees Le'anna walking into view from the left, soon arriving at the middle platform, turning to face the crowd, before a group of fairies follow after, three Scouts and the two fairies she meet earlier.

A Sparrowman scout leads them, while each of the prisoners, whom have their hands tied behind their back, along with their wings bound, are escorted by the remaining two scouts.

Following the group reaching the platform with Le'anna, the Scout leading the others, stands just behind Le'anna and to the left, while the two bound fairies are presented to face the crowd, a few steps ahead of Le'anna, while the two Scouts escorting them stand to their sides, to the right of the brother and to the left of the sister.

While there is a considerable distance from the walkway and the platform, Tinkerbell suddenly felt her heart race as she was sure, the brother was looking right at her, prompting her to taking the Queen's hand, whom gives her an encouraging squeeze.

Le'anna then walks between the two, briefly clears her throat, before speaking...

"Fairies and Sparrowmen, you have gathered to witness my ruling of the crimes these two Fairies..." shes announces loudly and clearly, before extending her left hand to the female, "Ferny..." then her right hand to the right. "and Hagi, are guilty of."

Following the Sparrowman's introduction, there where a couple unfavorable comments directed at him, one Sparrowman's comment surprises Tinkerbell...

"I hope she kills you nice and slow for what you did!"

Tinkerbell quickly assumes the Sparrowman had some relation to the Fairy Hagi previously assaulted, judging by the hate and anger in the voice.

"QUIET!" declares Le'anna, silencing the crowd. "Despite their crimes, they will be shown respect, if you can not do that, leave or you will be here next."

Following a few moments of silence, Le'anna resumes, "Good. Ferny will be first." she adds, before glancing to the Scout next to Hagi, whom takes him by the arm and pulling him back a few steps, before Le'anna turns to Ferny, who turns to face Le'anna as well, with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"Ferny..." starts Le'anna. "You are guilty of the crime of assaulting a Scout, allowing you to free your brother, which lead to him attacking another Fairy, however you also aided in the rescue of said fairy. Do you admit to these actions you are accused of?"

"Yes, I do." answers Ferny. "I was concerned for my brothers life, which lead to me attacking the Scout guarding him from behind and freeing my brother, but now I see that was a mistake." she adds, before looking out to the crowd. "For what it's worth, if the Fairy that my brother attacked earlier is present right now, I am so sorry I didn't do more to stop him."

Tinkerbell, hearing the apology, smiles a little.

Following Ferny's reply, Le'anna gives the fairy a brief smile, which brings a little smile from her as well, before Le'anna comments...

"For the crimes of assault and freeing a criminal, starting immediately, your wings will remain bound and starting tomorrow, you will spend at least an hour cleaning the walkways of the East plaza and sub-plazas, your wings will remain bound for however long it takes you to finish."

Ferny's smile quickly fades in place of a groan at the reveal of her punishment, however, she replies...

"Thank you, Princess Le'anna."

Moments later, the Scout near Ferny unties her hands and the two step back, before Hagi is pushed to take a few steps ahead, his expression more of an annoyance as Le'anna turns to face him.

"Hagi..." starts Le'anna. "You are guilty of Rape and the assault and attempted rape of another fairy. Do you admit to these actions you are accused of?"

Hagi smirks at Le'anna before answering, "Yeah, but I'm not sorry about it."

"Hagi!" gasps Ferny. "Stop being an idiot, this is serious!"

"It's not like the Princess is gonna kill me with her mom watching." replies Hagi confidently as he stares at the Princess, whose expression is unchanged.

Le'anna briefly closes her eyes and takes a slow, deep breath, before looking back to Hagi and commenting...

"I will do what I have to, to keep everyone safe. Before today, I was willing to show you mercy, but with your attempt to rape another fairy, I cannot say in confidence that you will not repeat your actions and you have shown no remorse for them; Because of this, I have decided that your punishment will be death."

"NO!" gasps Ferny, while the crowd comes alive with cheers and gasps.

Tinkerbell is part of the gasps.

"B-But he admitted to what he did!" states Tinkerbell. "She's not seriously going to kill him, is she?" she adds, looking to Clarion, who looks down to her and replies...

"Admitting to one's crime only allows the possibility for mercy, Le'anna has the final decision to actually show mercy or not. Plus, Hagi expressed he was not sorry for what he did."

"I can't believe this..." comments Tinkerbell lowly, looking towards Ferny, who was being held back by the Scout near her.

Hagi, hearing the decision, felt a pang of fear run through him, before the Scout near him grabbing him by the arms firmly, before the Scout assigned to Le'anna, walks to the Princess's right and presenting a small, bone dagger to her, which she takes, before looking out to the crowd.

"I remind you all, any Fairy or Sparrowman who forces themselves on another, you will share this fate!"

Tinkerbell meanwhile looks on with shock...

' _I did this._ ' she thinks. ' _If I had been paying attention, he wouldn't have attacked me and Le'anna would've let him live._ '

"Princess please!" begs Ferny as tears spill from her eyes and continues to vainly struggling against the Scout holding her. "Give him another chance, he's not thinking straight!"

"You're brother made his decision." comments Le'anna, stepping closer to Hagi, whom is pushed down to his knees by the Scout behind him and Le'anna grabs the Sparrowman by the hair and pushing his head back some to expose his neck and placing the edge of the dagger to her skin.

The bound Sparrowman now clearly looked fearful and he could see the Princess's hand pressing the dagger against him tense in preparation to perform the act and he is just about to speak up before...

"WAIT!" yells Tinkerbell as she flies towards the group, though was quickly stopped short of the group as the Scout that presented the dagger to Le'anna meets her and restrains her. "Le'anna there has to be another way than killing him!"

"There isn't." replies Le'anna, with the dagger remaining pressed again the Sparrowman's neck.

"There has to be! Cut his wings like you said you could do."

"What?" gasps Hagi. "Bitch, I thought you were trying to help me!"

"She is, you moron!" declares Ferny. "You'd still be alive!"

"That won't stop him from repeating his action." replies Le'anna. "You come up with an idea that guarantees he won't rape someone else and I'll consider it."

Tinkerbell is silenced by this comment, but she had to think of something, Hagi's life was on the line, he may have tried to rape her, but she couldn't let him be killed. The Tinker's face soon reddens as a single idea comes to her and looking away.

"I, have one..."

"Let's hear it then." states Le'anna.

"I-I'd, rather, whisper it to you."

Le'anna sighs, before pulling the blade from Hagi's neck, who smiles with relief, before looking to the Scout holding Tinkerbell and giving him a nod, releasing the Tinker, who flies towards and lands to the left of Le'anna and leans towards the snowy blonde's left ear.

After a moment, Le'anna chuckles briefly.

"While I'm impressed by the idea, he'd still die of blood-loss and it would prolong his suffering."

"You could get someone to heal him, someone like Sasha." replies Tinkerbell.

The Tinker sees Le'anna glare at her, obviously not liking the fact that the Tinker suggested Sasha to be near him, though Le'anna soon averts her eyes, clearly thinking the overall idea over, before looking down to Hagi.

"It would certainly stop him from repeating his action, but it could lead to him physically attacking others." states Le'anna.

"But you can't be sure of that." comments Tinkerbell. "You can't punish him for something he might do."

Le'anna soon looks to the Tinker, who adds...

"You can't."

"I'll do what I have to, to protect everyone." comments Le'anna, before briefly looking down to Hagi, before towards Ferny, who pleads...

"Please, let him live."

Returning her gaze back to Hagi, Le'anna speaks to Tinkerbell...

"Go back to the crowd."

Following the Scout pulling the Tinker away, Tinkerbell soon flies back on her own power, seeing a few glares from others towards her from the crowd as she returns to the Queen, who comments...

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but I can't watch Le'anna kill another fairy."

"Then leave." states Clarion, placing a hand to the Tinker's shoulder. "You're not forced to be here."

Le'anna, briefly looking out to the crowd, sees Tinkerbell leaving the crowd, flying towards the North Plaza, before the Princess returns her gaze back to Hagi.

"Hagi, you have two choices; Death, or castration."

"What!?" gasps Hagi, along with Ferny and a majority of the crowd. "That little bitch!" he mutters.

* * *

 **\- Sasha's Home -**

Arriving at Sasha's door, Tinkerbell felt a sense of relief that the Fairy offered her home to her to use, she just wanted a moment of peace.

However, opening the door, Tinkerbell is a little surprised to see Sasha, sitting on her bed, mirror in one hand and a brush in the other, brushing her hair, though pauses as she looks to the Tinker, easily seeing the stressed look on her face.

"Hey..." greets Sasha. "Is something wrong, your injury didn't come back, did it?" she adds, a little concern in her voice.

"N-No, it's not that. Sorry, for some weird reason, I didn't expect you to be here." replies Tinkerbell, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Heh, well this is my home." chuckles Sasha, before placing her mirror and brush down at her right. "If something's bothering you, I'll listen, can't promise I'll have any advice though." she adds with a smile.

"I dunno, it's more of a... moral, problem." replies Tinkerbell.

Sasha though simply pats her bed to her left, prompting the Tinker to sigh with a smile and walk towards Sasha and sit to her left.

"Do you know about the Sparrowman and his sister that escaped?" asks Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, the sentencing is happening now." answers Sasha, before moving behind the Tinker, sitting back on her legs as she lifts her hands to Tinkerbell's shoulders and beginning to rub.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to give you a massage." replies Sasha with a smile, before bringing a pleasured groan from Tinkerbell as she presses her thumbs between her shoulder-blades, causing the reactive response of the Tinker's wings lifted and spreading.

"While I won't stop you, you already gave me one, which was amazing by the way." states Tinkerbell as a smile was forced from her.

"Heh, I know, I just have this weird thing, if I see someone looking stressed, I have the strongest urge to massage that stress away. Massages are one of the few things that I'm really good at."

Tinkerbell didn't directly reply, instead moaning from the shoulder massage, before moments later, feeling Sasha's right hand lower to the base of her right wing and massage the area.

A full minute or so passes, with Sasha swapping actions, her left hand moving down to the base of Tinkerbell's left wing and her right hand returning to her shoulder, before asks...

"So what's bothering you?"

"Oh! R-Right!" gasps Tinkerbell, having completely forgotten the reason she came here, she could feel the stress melting from her body. "What's been bothering me the most, is the laws here, specifically the possible punishments the Sparrowman faces." begins Tinkerbell as she feels Sasha lower her hands down to her wings, stroking their length.

"Ah, death or his wings getting cut." comments Sasha.

"Yeah, the idea of killing another fairy... before today, the thought never even crossed my mind as possible, then there's the wing cutting, the thought alone is just horrifying. Even though the Sparrowman tried to rape me, I don't want him to die. The Princess though asked me if I would still think that if he actually did rape me... The scary thing is, I don't think I would."

Sasha could hear in the Tinker's voice that her mood was falling, despite her hands actions to her wings.

"I can understand what you're feeling." states Sasha with a little smile, lowering her hand to her lap, pausing her massages of the Tinker.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you might be surprised to know, but, while Le'anna and I are together, I don't necessarily agree with her views on protecting us, but I understand them and she has to make difficult choices. I've only seen her take a life once and when she got home, she cried for what seemed like forever. She puts on a brave face when she's doing it, but she hates it more than anyone thinks. When you have someone who kills or rapes others, what can you do but kill them to make sure they don't repeat what they did?"

"I came up with an idea for the people who rape others..." comments Tinkerbell lowly.

"What?"

Before Tinkerbell answers however, there is a blood-curtailing scream from outside before it's seemingly cut short, prompting Tinkerbell to close her eyes as tears trail down her cheek.

"R-Remove what the rapist used to r-rape." answers Tinkerbell through her tears.

"Remove?" questions Sasha, before gasping.

"She was going to k-kill him, I had to think of something."

Tinkerbell soon feels Sasha wrap her arms around her.

"You wanted to save his life, you shouldn't beat yourself up about that, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you should feel relieved that you were able to save his life and make sure he would never rape anyone again."

"But then he could-"

"Shhh." interrupts Sasha. "You did nothing wrong, you saved someones life, can you say that?"

"I, s-saved someone's life." states Tinkerbell, tears still falling with a sniffle.

"Good, again."

"I saved, someone's life." repeats Tinkerbell, followed by a deep, slow breath.

"Now, focusing on that, how does that make you feel, that you saved someone from drying?"

"H-Happy." replies Tinkerbell with the beginnings of a smile coming to her face.

"And that's great."

"I know, I SHOULD be happy." replies Tinkerbell with another sniffle as she wipes at her cheeks. "It's just... what's the word..."

"Uh, bittersweet?" guesses Sasha.

"Yeah, that's the word, I'm happy that I saved him, but the way I did, going by that scream..."

"The fact that you're putting so much into this for someone that tried to rape you is amazing in itself, you did what most probably wouldn't."

"Heh, and I'm a crying mess for it." replies Tinkerbell, attempting a joke to lift her mood, which works just slightly.

"Sometimes, having a good cry could be just the thing you need." comments Sasha as she lowers her hands down to the Tinker's sides, prompting a giggling gasp from Tinkerbell as she quickly gets to her feet. "Heh, a good laugh works too."

"Hehe, thanks for listening." giggles Tinkerbell as she turns to face Sasha and wiping the lingering tears away.

"No problem, it gave me an excuse to give you a massage." replies Sasha happily as she lifts her hands and flexes her fingers.

"Heh, I should repay you for that someway. Do you have anything that needs fixing, I'm a Tinker, so I'm really good at fixing stuff."

"Really? Well, I take good care of my things, so nothing needs fixing. Heh, I'm sure you'd be busy if you let the kids know you're good at fixing things."

"Hmm, there must be something I can do to repay you." replies Tinkerbell with a hand to her chin in thought.

"You don't need to, really. Meeting you is payment enough." comments Sasha.

"Oh, I got it!" gasps Tinkerbell with delight. "You clearly love giving massages, how about I give YOU one."

The suggestion brings a clear blush to brown-skinned Fairy's cheeks and a little smile as she averts her gaze.

"Thanks, but I'll pass on that."

"Why? I know I'm not be as good as you, but-"

"That's not it... I'm uh, very... sensitive to others touching me like that..." replies Sasha, as her blush spreads across her face.

"Sensitive? You mean ticklish?" asks Tinkerbell with a smile.

"Well, that too, but it's something else, sorry, but Le'anna's the only one I'm comfortable with giving me a massage."

"Oh, well ok then. Well while I'm here, if you think of something you need, just ask."

"Ok then."

Tinkerbell looks to the door for a moment before commenting...

"Do you mind if I spend some time here?"

"Of course not, I'm sure Le'anna's going to come by when everything's done, so you can stay 'til then. While we wait..." replies Sasha, reposition herself as she sits on the edge of her bed. "How about you tell me more about yourself, besides the Queen, I've never met a 'normal' fairy from the Mainland, it can be your payment for the massage."

"Oh, alright!" replies Tinkerbell happily.

* * *

 **\- About twenty minutes later -**

"... Yeah, and although we can't fly in the rain, Lizzie could, so we covered her with dust and were able to make it to the city to save Vidia." explains Tinkerbell as she sat to Sasha's left.

"Wow, your life is pretty exciting!" replies Sasha with an excited smile. "Saving spring, searching for magic mirrors, living with a human. Being here is just another adventure for you."

"Heh, well this adventure has been a little more violent than I expected." comments Tinkerbell with a chuckle.

Sasha joined with a giggle before a knocking came from the door and Le'anna asks...

" _Sasha, are you home?_ "

"Yep." answers Sasha. "The door is open, Tinkerbell's here too."

"Good." replies Le'anna, before opening the door, revealing Clarion to her right and to Tinkerbell's surprise, the sister of the Sparrowman she saved, standing to the Princess's right. "Ferny's here for Tinkerbell, she wants to talk to her." adds Le'anna, looking to the Tinker, "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." answers Tinkerbell, standing and walking out of the house, a smile quickly comes to the Tinkers face as Le'anna comments, "Thank you." as she walks in, though Clarion remains outside, silently keeping an eye on the flight-less fairy, whom looks at the Tinker nervously.

"Hi." greets Tinkerbell with a smile.

"H-Hey..."

"How's, your brother?" asks Tinkerbell nervously.

"Alive, thanks to you." replies Ferny with a smile. "You didn't have to do what you did..." she adds, before surprising Tinkerbell as she quickly hugs her. "Thank you so much!"

"Y-Your welcome." comments Tinkerbell with a little smile as she wraps her hands around the fairy and seeing that her wings were still bound.

Ferny soon pulls back, wiping at her watery eyes.

"So how are you doing?" asks Ferny.

"I'm fine, but, if you don't mind, do you know why your brother ra-uh, did what he did?" replies Tinkerbell.

"Well, my brother has always been a bit of jerk, but he had a girlfriend who he was with for a few months, but it was early in their relationship that she expressed that she didn't like his attitude and about a week ago, she tried to break up with him and he, didn't take it well, she was the girl he raped."

"Oh, so that's why he's so crazy- u-uh, sorry." comments Tinkerbell before quickly apologizing.

"Heh, it's alright. I'm just glad there are fairies like you around." states Ferny, before extending her right hand to the Tinker. "By the way, I know you've heard my name, but I'm Ferny, you can drop the 'y' if you want."

"Tinkerbell." replies the Tinker with a smile as she takes the Fairies offered hand.

"Well, I'll be going now, I just wanted to thank you in person."

"OK." replies Tinkerbell, giving a wave of her hand, joined by Ferny as she starts walking away.

As the Fairy reached a few paces away, Tinkerbell hears Clarion comment...

"You are an amazing Fairy Tinkerbell."

"Heh, I was just doing what I thought was right." replies Tinkerbell as she turns to face the Queen, who smiles at her and places her right hand down to the Tinker's left shoulder.

"Not only did you help Le'anna with a non-lethal, but effective solution, but you also helped me as well.

"Preventing more deaths is worth the stress." replies Tinkerbell with a smile.

* * *

 **\- A few hours later -**

With Clarion mentioning that she wanted to get back before dusk, Tinkerbell is able to spend most of day with the other fairies and soon, as with all good things, the time for the visit to end came.

Currently, Tinkerbell stands in her balloon, having remained where she left it as the risk of it being stolen had subsided, Clarion joins her, along with Le'anna, mother and daughter hovering just outside of the basket as the two share a hug.

"Thanks for coming to visit mom." states Le'anna.

"I enjoyed seeing you again." replies Clarion, before pulling back and joining Tinkerbell in the basket before adding, "You and the fairies here won't need to live in secret too much longer, I'm going to right what I did wrong."

"Well I look forward to that day."

Tinkerbell soon pulls free the anchor, pulling up into the basket as she comments, "Seeya later Le'anna!"

"Come back again!" replies Le'anna happily as she waves good-bye as the two float up. "Oh and mom, bring dad with you next time!"

"Alright, I'm sure he'd love to see you." answers Back Clarion.

As Tinkerbell turns the balloon around back towards Pixie Hollow, her interest is greatly peaked by the parting comment.

"Who is Le'anna's dad?"

Clarion's only answer is a smile, bringing a groan from the Tinker at Clarion's refusal to tell.

* * *

About thirty minutes into the trip back home, it is Tinkerbell who now naps, laying on the floor of the basket, curled up in a position similar to the fetal position, her knees not quite reaching her chest, while the Queen smiles at the sight.

"She really is something special." comments Clarion as she sits with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs.

An unconscious movement from the Tinker quickly catches the queen's attention however, as Tinkerbell lifts her left leg, just enough for the Queen to notice the Tinker's lack of panties and her left hand lowers between her thighs as her left leg lowers and while there was no further noticeable movement from the Tinker's left arm, a smile now appears on Tinkerbell's face.

The placement of the hand brings a smile to the Queen's lightly blushing face.

"Looks like we're even."

* * *

The majority of the trip back home is uneventful and just as they were crossing the beach of Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell wakes, feeling her left hand resting against her lower lips and bringing a small moan from her as she teases herself, however, her face reddens considerably as she hears the sound of someone clearing their throat and remembers she wasn't alone and quickly pulls her hand away and sits up, looking at the Queen, who smiles at her.

"Looks like we're back." comments Clarion, before rising up, followed by a blushing Tinkerbell.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Remember Tinkerbell, you are not to speak of where we were to anyone, not yet anyway. If anyone asks simply tell them I wanted to take a trip in your balloon."

"Ok, that's partly true." replies Tinkerbell, with a smile. "Despite what happened, I really enjoyed my time with the others."

"Well I'm happy to hear that." comments Clarion with a smile as well.

"By the way, how have you and the Ministers gone there before I built my balloon?"

"Well, at the start, the only way we could, by flying." answers Clarion. "It's quicker, but uses more dust."

"And now?"

"There's a magical door I had created."

"A magic door!?" gasps Tinkerbell. "We could've used that instead!"

"We could have, but like I mentioned earlier, I wanted to ride in your balloon." replies Clarion with a smile.

"... and I'm guessing the location of this magic door is a secret." comments Tinkerbell with a slight annoyance on her face.

"It is."

END

 **Ending note** : Now that the story is over, I just wanna comment that this story didn't quite turn out the way I planned it to. In the original, Ferny's attitude is very different and assists her brother in assaulting Tinkerbell rather than attempting to talk him out of it and the visit to the second island lasts two days, allowing a scene in which after Tinkerbell learns of the possible punishment Hagi faces, confronts the brother and sister late at night and tries to talk him into admitting his guilt and eventually suggesting why Hagi and Ferny didn't simply have sex with each other rather than Hagi raping another, which they laugh at, Ferny also takes great offense to Tinkerbell mentioning that they are Breeding-Talents and threatens Tinkerbell, forcing her to leave them.

The trial in particular has a rather major change from the original idea, Since Tinkerbell is so against the idea of a fairy being killed, Le'anna announces it to the crowd and forces Tinkerbell to chose, cutting Hagi's wings herself or Le'anna killing him. Tinkerbell ultimately chooses to cut Hagi's wings to save his life.

I felt like this approach was a little too dark and traumatizing to Tinkerbell considering this is not a one-shot story. Overall, I'm glad with the way the story turned out and dropping little hints of future events. There's not sex like my others in this series, but I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
